Bathed in possession
by Lexington Rabdos
Summary: [Yaoi, AU][MalikXMarik]Joey finalmente se atreve a enfrentar a Malik, mientras él sólo lucha contra sí mismo, para no dañar a nadie [Still you pray, you never stray ]
1. Las revoluciones de mi psicosis

**Advertencia — **_Ninguna en especial. Lean los géneros y tomen sus propias medidas. No me hago responsable._

**Género—_Yaoi y Lemmon _**_(Marik&Malik) **AU **(Universo alterno)** Drama, Angts, Song fic, Dark fic, Gore y Pov's. **_

**Disclaimers —**_Los personajes de **Yu-Gi-Oh! **no me pertenecen. Ni la música utilizada en este fic. _

**Banda sonora— **_En realidad usare las letras de las canciones y la música esta sólo de fondo sin una intervención directa. _

**Letra** **del capítulo**—_ "Disasterpiece", "Everything ends", "Left behind" (Slipknot) "How far" (Apocalyptica)_

**Nota—** _Gia'Sou. Éste es mi primer fic de Yugioh!. Realmente no tengo mucho que decir al respecto no les pido que sean ni buenos ni malos conmigo simplemente lean, analícenlo y dejen su comentario en un Review. Como nota extra si quieren saber un poco más de este servidor pasen a ver la biografía. Y Quizá nos veamos en el siguiente capitulo. Eso, lo deciden ustedes. _

* * *

_**Bathed in possession**_

1.-** "The revolutions of my psychosis" **

By:** Mikael Mudou**

* * *

**§ Malik Pov's §**

**_"En algún lugar entre gritos y llantos escucho que no debería estar aquí, echa un vistazo, en el interior, mi alma está perdida, siento que estoy anulado, así que mátame."_**

_Poseer la capacidad de sentir es algo asombroso. Percibir todo lo que nos rodea, los aromas, los sabores, los sonidos todo aquello que esta a nuestro alrededor. Pero ¿Qué sucede cuando esa percepción va más allá de lo podríamos imaginar? Me refiero al percibir absolutamente todo, sin dejar algo exento de examinar. Perder la capacidad de soñar y saber distinguir a la perfección la realidad del sueño. ¿Qué se siente estar atrapado en un sueño que jamás se volverá realidad?_

_Todo mi cuerpo se llenaba de sensaciones extrañas, es decir, no sabia con exactitud lo que estaba sintiendo. Una incandescente luz encima de mí, un calor abrasador. Abrí los ojos, sólo para toparme con un resplandor cegador. Mis pupilas se dilataron y rápidamente cerré los ojos. En cuanto sentí que la luz se extinguió los volví a abrir, y observar en el lugar donde estaba. Inmovilizado, atrapado. Una extraña cámara de operaciones, en donde miles de ojos me observaban, desde sus asientos arriba de mí, por niveles, infinitos niveles. Soy una rata de laboratorio. Un espécimen único. _

**_"Dios, hoy me ocurrió lo peor, pero creo que no me preocuparé más; No he dormido desde que desperté y me di cuenta que mi vida era una mentira"_**

_Estoy atado, estoy atado a esta cama de operaciones. Mis brazos sujetados por fuertes grilletes, a los lados. No sé si todo mi cuerpo esté también atado, pero me cuesta trabajo moverme, respirar, sentir. _

_Un par de hombres se acercan a mí, no puedo distinguir sus rostro, no sé por qué, sólo tienen un cubre bocas, pero por algún razón no logro reconocer las formas faciales. El hombre de bata blanca esta a mi izquierda. Examinando mi brazo con cautela. Observa mis cicatrices. Pienso que son hermosas, perfectas, el corte exacto en el lugar preciso. Por el otro extremo, esta el hombre de bata negra, descubre mi pecho y lo mira con detenimiento. Más cicatrices. Lo recorre con el dedo, como simulando un corte. Esto esta mal. _

_Todo comenzó. Observe con horror que estaba punto de ser intervenido, pero lo más abrumador, es que no tenía anestesia, ninguna sustancia para contrarrestar el dolor. Un bisturí, brillante y afilado. Para el éxito de la operación debe de ser un corte, certero y preciso de un solo movimiento. Tres centímetros abajo del codo hasta llegar a la muñeca. La carne se abría rápidamente y tras el paso de la incisión la sangre brotaba en borbotones. La sentía derramarse, deslizándose contra mi piel. Cayendo gota tras gota al suelo. No hay dolor, no puedo sentir nada. Mis orbes violetas estaba aterradas ante tal perversión. Invadían mi cuerpo tan solo por el brazo, lo tenían. ¿Ya tiene lo que estaba buscando?. El hueso del brazo izquierdo. ¿Qué miran?. ¿Qué es lo que desean?. ¿Qué?… ¿No lo quieren?… lo han regresado a mi cuerpo y lentamente cierran la cicatriz, puntada tras puntada. _

_**"Puedo sentirlo en mi boca, puedo probarlo en mis dedos, puedo escucharte como el Espíritu Santo"**_

_Aun no acaba, viene lo peor._

_El sujeto de bata negra toma el bisturí en su mano. Esta listo para hacer el corte, no sé donde, no me lo quiero imaginar. Esto es desconcertante, me explora, no sé. De los pies a la cabeza. Lo tiene, el pecho, desde un inicio fue el pecho. ¿Entonces por qué esperaba tanto? Nuevamente siento la carne abrirse, y la sangre derramada. Siento como quitan mis costillas, una a una, remueven los órganos respiratorios, siento como llega a él. Los latidos de mi corazón, he llegado al grado de sentir como el mismo aire entre a mi entrañas desde el pecho hasta el bajo vientre. Los latidos son acelerados, los puedo sentir, puedo sentir como es retirado de mí. Me abandona, pero aun así siento el tamborileo constante en su mano. Lo veo, lo puedo ver y aun así no lo puedo creer. ¿Esto es un sueño o un recuerdo? Ya no tengo capacidad de ver lo que es real y lo qué no._

_**"Dime que la realidad es mejor que el sueño, pero descubrí la difícil manera. ¡Nada es lo que parece!"**_

_Esto es exasperante, esto es tortuoso. No quiero morir, al menos no en este lugar. ¿Cómo es posible que siga vivo? Si lo único que me conecta al lazo de la vida es el corazón. ¡Qué esta pasando! Lo veo, fuera de mí, lo veo! Derramando sangre, agitándose rápidamente, inquieto._

_Los hombres miran mi corazón es algo excepcional, dicen entre ellos. Lo han decidió regresar a mí cuerpo pero ya no lo puedo sentir como antes ya no es lo mismo, siento que jamás volveré a ser el mismo. Por Ra esto me esta matando. Ayúdenme a despertar. ¡Quiero despertar! Poco a poco cierran en pecho, limpian la sangre que se ha derramado. Puntada tras puntada. _

_Y de nueva cuenta abro los ojos, estoy en un lugar totalmente desconocido. No recuerdo nada, no puedo sentir nada. Miro a mi alrededor y me topo con él. Otra vez esta aquí. Esto es un sueño, porque él esta aquí. "¿Cómo te sientes, mi hermoso?" me pregunta con su siniestra sonrisa, esa sonrisa que puede congelar a cualquiera, que paraliza y atemoriza. "No puedo sentir nada" respondo. _

_**"¿Cuánto tiempo podría mentirme sobre el privilegio de la vida que gira alrededor hasta que muero y tomo la oscuridad dentro de mí?"**_

**§ Fin del Pov §**

Malik dejó a un lado la pluma con la que escribía y cerró el libro.

Miró el reloj, ya casi eran las seis de la mañana. Había tenido una "pesadilla" y se despertó desde las cuatro de la madrugada, no pudo concebir el sueño, ya era inútil. Tomó su libro, el único consuelo que poseía y describió el sueño que tuvo, por alguna razón sabía que en él había algo extraño. Si bien los sueños de esa índole eran de lo más normal, éste fue extrañamente perturbador.

Su mirada se perdió en cuter que yacía sobre el escritorio. Ahí estaba, el objeto se su perdición, algo que no podía dejar, algo que era como una medicina su potente dolor.

—A veces la gente no comprende lo consolador de una cuchillada — dijo Malik para sí.

Abandonó la cama, aun sin hacer y llegó hasta el escritorio. Tomó el cuter en sus manos, lo miró con detenimiento y éste brillaba incitando a abrir un nuevo corte. Era tan tentador.

Descubrió su brazo y coloco la punta del metal contra su piel, en el mismo lugar del sueño, procedía a hacer el corte, cuando:

—¿Malik?— llamaron a la puerta. —¿Malik, ya has despertado?

Gruñó, su semblante mostraba enfado.

—Si, hermana — respondió con desagrado al momento que guardaba el objeto en el cajón. Abrió la puerta.

—Malik, buenos días. ¿Qué quieres para desayunar? — sonrió

—Nada, gracias — le da la espalda y esta lo sigue. El pelimiel procedió a prender su mini componente y trato de ignorar a su hermana al ritmo de Nine Inch Nails **StarFuckers Inc. —The Fragile—** (Lo mismo que yo escucho ahora)

—Pero Malik, es la comida más importante del día — Isis trataba de ser lo más paciente con su hermano. Últimamente se había vuelto demasiado petulante.

—Ya te dije — saca algo de ropa del armario, su uniforme —, no tengo hambre. Gracias — siseó. Tomó a su hermana del brazo, con brusquedad.

—¡Espera, Malik, me lastimas! — trató de zafarse.

—No quiero nada, déjame en paz — la saca de la habitación literalmente lanzándola del lugar — ¡Entiendes! — cierra la puerta de golpe.

—Pero Malik. _"Hermano¿Qué es lo que te esta pasando?. ¿Por qué no me dices nada?"_ —

Su hermana abandonó la puerta. Se dirigió a la cocina pasando por la sala del pequeño departamento. Y la vio, ahí estaba la mochila de Malik. Era de color verde con rayas y símbolos negros, pintados. Hechos por él mismo. Algunas de los aberraciones estaban descritas y talladas. La mujer la miro con curiosidad y la abrió lentamente. Vio su contenido, nada fuera de lo normal. Libretas, revistas de Rock, Discman, porta cd's, libros y papeles, ya saben, de esos papelitos que siempre están en el fondo de la mochila.

—Vaya, jovencito — rió afectadamente — esto es un basurero. Será mejor que la limpie antes que salga.

La tomó entre sus brazos, realmente estaba pesada. ¿Qué cargaba?.¿Piedras?

Coloco la mochila en la mesa de la concia y comenzó a sacar los libros y todo su contenido dejando la basura en el fondo. La tomó y la volteó agitándola y sacando todo lo que había en ella y en la bolsas de afuera, cerró los ojos debido a la fuerza que había hasta que la sintió vacía. Cual seria su sorpresa al encontrarse una serie de objetos punzo cortantes y pirotécnicos. Tres cuters, dos de ellos pequeños y uno grande. Dos cuchillos de la cocina que daba por perdidos, varias navajas de rasurar algunas aun en su pequeño empaque y otras usadas con la sangre seca. Varios encendedores incluyendo el Zipo preferido de su hermano y una pequeña botellita de alcohol etílico.

Isis retrocedió aterrada. Sabía que su hermano no estaba muy bien que digamos de la cabeza, pero nunca creyó que llegaría a estos niveles. Trató de tranquilizar su respiración y reponerse de la sorpresita. Tomó todos los objetos y los hecho a la tarja. Limpió la mesa de las migajas, papelitos y polvo, colocó todo en su lugar. Pensó por un momento qué era lo que iba a hacer, hablar con él ya era casi imposible; articular palabra alguna.

La música paró. Eso quería decir que estaba apunto de salir. La ojiazul pensó en qué hacer. Si la atrapaba con la mochila estaría frita, pero si no hacía nada quien sabe lo que podría pasar. Se puso nerviosa y corrió con la mochila casi tropezándose con los muebles, la dejo en su lugar justo a tiempo cuando su hermano hacía su aparición.

—¡Hola hermano! — saludó afectadamente mientras una gota de sudor corría por su mejilla.

—¿Pasa algo? — preguntó al ver la expresión de su hermana —¿Por qué estas tan agitada?

—Por nada. ¿Seguro que no quieres algo de desayunar?

Se alejo de la sala y guío al ojivioleta a la cocina, dejando su libro en la mesa de estar.

—Ya te dije, no tengo hambre—

—Bueno, pero comente sólo una manzana — le entrega la fruta roja en la mano derecha — mejor pensado toma dos, una de cada color — le la segunda amarilla.

—Esta bien — Malik tomó las dos frutas con una sola mano y se disponía a salir del lugar, pero Isis llamó por ultima vez.

—Espera — El chico voltea e Isis le teme una rebanada de pan tostado por la boca —Ten, para el camino.

Malik la miró enfadado y no le quedo más que comenzarse a comer la susodicha rebanada. Tomó su libro y lo metió a la mochila sin darle importancia a lo de adentro y metió una manzana a ella. Para tranquilidad de Isis. La cerró y se dirigió a la salida.

—Hasta luego, hermano—

—Adiós —

La ojiazul estaba tranquila, pensó por un segundo y no perdió tiempo en ir a buscar más evidencia a la habitación de su hermano. Y hablando de éste. Caminaba rumbo a la escuela, no estaba muy lejos, por suerte consiguieron un departamento cerca. No tenían más de dos meses de estar en el país.

En el camino, comía su rebanada de pan. El primer bocado en dos días. No tenía nada de hambre. ¿Qué hacer cuando uno no tiene hambre?. ¡Pues no se come!. Eso era lo que le quería explicar a su hermana, pero no entendía, comenzaba a creer que Isis pensaba que se no comía por sentirse gordo o peor aun que se metía los dedos. Pero no tenía hambre, cuando uno esta en depresión no le da hambre. (Al menos no a él)

Alzó la miraba y ahí estaba Ryou en la esquina, esperándolo como cada mañana. El único imbécil; he hizo énfasis en "imbécil" con el que se podía llevar bien en la preparatoria.

—Muy buenos días, amigo Malik — saludó como siempre con esa enorme sonrisa.

—¿Qué tienen de buenos? — pasó de largo y Ryou lo siguió —Y no me digas 'amigo', ya te lo dije y te lo explique más de cien veces.

—Lo sé, lo sé — sonrió afectadamente —¿Hiciste la tarea de Ética?

—Sí, la hice — respondió — ¿Tú no?

—Nop, no le entiendo. Eso del Ello, el Yo y el Superyó esta fuera de mi liga.

—¿Tú sabes? —

—Tú pregunta — dijo confiado y Ryou sonreía ampliamente

—Explícamelo ¿quieres? — rogó poniendo sus manos juntas, suplicando por que le salvara la vida en esta ocasión. A decir verdad ya eran muchas que le salvaba el pellejo en cuanto a tareas se refiere. Malik lo miró con detenimiento y ¿Quién pude resistirse a los ojos de borrego a medio morir de Ryou? Dio un largo suspiro.

—El Ello son los instintos, lo que se le conocen como pulsiones, el Superyó es la conciencia moral y el Yo eres tú mismo, y el intermediario entre el Ello y el Superyó y eso es todo.

—¿Sólo eso? — parpadeó varias veces. —¡Qué fácil! — sacó rápidamente su libreta y anotó cada palabra —Gracias ami…—

Pero antes de que terminara la palabra, Malik lo vio de una forma fulminante.

—Digo, compañero. —

—Toma — le entrega la manzana — te la obsequio.

Ryou parpadeó un poco confundudo ¿A qué se debería ese gesto de gentileza de parte del apatico Malik?

Ambos siguieron rumbo a la escuela.

**To be continued**

* * *

**El significado de los sueños: **He aquí la interpretación del sueño según mi abuela y mis maestros, es decir mis superiores. 

**1.- Sala de operaciones y mirones: **Es mi mente literalmente y quienes me observan son personajes allegadas a mí o al menos personajes que guardo en mis memorias. El hecho que estuviera atado significa que mentalmente estaba débil.

**2.- Doctores: **El de bata negra es una energía negativa y/o ser. El de blanco es alguien tratando de defenderme. No es ninguno de los guardianes.

**3.- Operación: **El brazo izquierdo esta conectado a una vena que va directo al corazón. Según la manipulación de energía, con el brazo derecho mandamos, atacamos. Con el izquierdo recibimos, defendemos. El hecho que el corazón fuera "intervenido" no es más que un deseo de alguien de protegerme y/o algún tipo de mal augurio con alguien secano a mí.

* * *

Próximo capitulo: **"So fragile, yet so devious" **(Tan frágil, todavía tan tortuoso)

**§ Mikael Mudou §**

**_"Todo aquel que se quema debe aprender del dolor"_**


	2. Tan frágil, todavía tan tortuoso

**Advertencia — **_Ninguna en especial. Lean los géneros y tomen sus propias medidas. No me hago responsable._

**Género—_Yaoi y Lemmon _**_(Marik&Malik) **AU **(Universo alterno)** Drama, Angts, Song fic, Dark fic, y Pov's. **_

**Disclaimers —**_Los personajes de **Yu-Gi-Oh! **no me pertenecen. Ni la música utilizada en este fic. _

**Letra** **del capítulo**—_ "Duality", "Everything ends" (Slipknot) "Papercut" (Linkin park) _

**Canción del capitulo — **_"My plague" (Slipknot)_

**Nota—** _Gia'Sou. Definitivamente debo de dar gracias por todos sus reviews. Me han hecho escribir este fic con más ganas que con las que empese, sus reviews fueron bien aceptados y se los agradesco mucho._ _Resolviendo algunas dudas, no estudio psicología, aun ando en la preparatoria, pero ese es alguno de los temas que me encanta indagar, la mente humana y sus comportamientos. Pero si lo preguntan me voy a Diseño grafico. Ahora sin más que agregar aquí esta en segundo chapter. _

* * *

_**Bathed in possession**_

2.- **"So fragile, yet so devious" **

By: **Mikael Mudou**

* * *

****

**§ Pov's Malik §**

**_"He gritado hasta que mis venas se derrumbaron, he esperado como mi tiempo ha transcurrido y ahora, todo lo que hago es vivir con tanta fatalidad"_**

_A menudo, vamos por la vida preguntándonos sobre nuestra existencia, origen y misión. La respuesta a esta serie de incógnitas suelen ser tan obvias y tan claras como las aguas del Nilo; que en ocasiones no nos damos cuenta que siempre han estado ahí para nosotros. Nos cuesta trabajo admitir quienes somos debido al miedo que nos embarga al saber que clase de seres llegaremos a ser, me refiero a nuestros orígenes y legados tras de nosotros. El primer paso para admitir quien eres es aceptarte tal y como eres. Conocerte a la perfección implica saber tus debilidades, virtudes, defectos y capacidades. Saber distinguir más allá de bien y del mal. Tener un criterio propio._

_Dominar el **ello** el **yo** y el **superyó**._

_Mi nombre es Malik Isthar, y no soy como cualquier otro estudiante de esta escuela. Soy lo extraordinario, soy la decadencia de su mundo, soy quien trata de dominar a la bestia que hay en mi._

_Todos poseemos un lado oscuro, un "bien" llamado Yami que vive en nuestro interior. Más bien conocido en la Sicología como el **ello**; erróneamente tratado como los instintos. Para dominar a este ser está el **yo** quien posee la habilidad para controlar las funciones del cuerpo, el pensamiento y la percepción es decir, nosotros mismo, quienes decidimos que hacer y que trata de mantener al Yami encerrado en nuestro interior. Los seres humanos usan los "mecanismos de defensa" contra su lado oscuro, La represión, la proyección, y la formación reactiva. Y por ultimo esta el **superyó** quien literalmente es nuestra conciencia moral, quien es inconsciente y nos hace sentir culpables por nuestras acciones; según el tipo de crianza que hayamos tenido. En resumen, el **ello** son nuestros instintos, el **superyó** nuestra conciencia moral y el **yo** somos nosotros mismos y a su vez el mediador que trata de controlar las demandas del **ello** y las exigencias del **superyó. **_

**_"Al instinto más poderoso que tenemos, a ese tirano que llevamos dentro, no sólo se somete nuestra razón, sino también nuestra conciencia"_**

_Llevo, toda mi vida luchando con mi lado oscuro, tratando de dominar a la bestia que en mi habita. Desde la muerte de Odión, nada ha sido lo mismo._

_Pareciera extraño pensar que mi lado oscuro poseyera conciencia propia, capacidad y habilidad para emerger en el momento que le plazca. Capacidad de dominar mi cuerpo, mi personalidad e influir dentro de mis decisiones. Tiene domino de casi todo lo que hago. No lo puedo controlar, no puedo controlar mis sacudidas, mis ataques. Es terrible, es abrumadora la ansia que me entra a cada segundo, el libido y la necesidad del desquite de cualquier medio. El deseo de rasgar y joder la herida, sentir el desmayo, abrir las viejas cicatrices y volver a sentir ese dolor para poder controlarme._

_No me deja solo, ni un mísero instante, quisiera poder borrar todo pensamiento de mi mente para no recordar nada de lo que pasa. El dolor es devastador, es penetrante e insoportable. Día a día, desearía que desapareciera, pero sé que sigue ahí, latente. Las pulsiones que en ocasiones suelo experimentar en la noche se convierten en pesadillas donde soy la presa perfecta. Despierto aturdido escuchando nuevamente esa voz en la cabeza._

_Es completamente aterrador el solo hecho que tener deseos de matar, esa clase de deseos latentes en mi interior, muy adentro, sumergidos en mi mente. Trato de acomodar todas las ideas en mi cabeza, pero cada de trato termino confundiéndome aun más._

**_"Pero sé lo qué es sentir como si tuviera una voz detrás de mi cabeza. Es como una cara que sujeto adentro, una cara que despierta cuando cierro los ojos. Una cara que me ve siempre que miento. Una cara que se ríe siempre que caigo"_**

_En mis sueños le doy vida a todo lo que temo. Hay sangre en mis manos y en mi cara no sé porque no le temo a llorar. Mientras la masacre se repite día a día, noche tras noche, desde aquel fatídico día que la depresión me embargo por tercera vez, en esta ocasión, más aterrador, más desgarrador, más cruel. Tan triste, tan trágico y tan patético. Aquellas sensaciones que alguna vez me hiciera sentir bien, ya no las recuerdo, se han ido, se desvanecieron, se fueron, las he olvidado. Ya no puedo sentir nada. Todo el dolor que alguna vez representaron ya no lo recuerdo, ya no me calcome._

_¡Huir es imposible!_

_No hay salida, hay ruidos, ruidos, ruidos diabólicos, ruidos destruyendo, rasgando las paredes de mi cabeza, destrozando mi interior, trato de silenciarlos en un absoluto y completo silencio, como un desierto vació y tranquilo, desolado…_

_¡FUERA DE MI CABEZA!_

_Sabias palabras de Slipknot:_

**_"Arreglare los problemas con la hoja mientras mis ojos cambian de azul a gris"_**

**§ Fin del Pov §**

Dio un largo suspiro dejando a un lado la pluma y cerrando por completo aquel libro que en sus piernas yacía. Retiró de sus oídos los audífonos dejando que la música siguieran sonando ahora levemente. Estiró un poco sus brazos y dio un leve suspiro lleno de pereza.

—Basta de divagar — se dijo para sí — no tengo más que escribir.

**(1:23)**

**I know why you blame me **_(Yo sé por qué me culpas)_

**I know why you plague me —yourself—**_(Yo sé por qué me infectas —tú mismo—)_

—¡Hey Malik! — se oyó llamar a lo lejos. —¡Por aquí!

Ladeo levemente su cabeza y miró de reojo a quien se acercaba a lo lejos. Su compañero de salón, Ryou.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó, al momento en que se colocaba uno de los audifonos en la oreja derecha (Na. A todo esto los audifonos de Malik son del tipo "chicharo")

**I know why you blame me **_(Yo sé por qué me culpas)_

**I know why you plague me —yourself—**_(Yo sé por qué me infectas —tú mismo—)_

—Nada, te andaba buscando — le sonríe — todo el tiempo te desapareces¿qué tanto haces¿qué es lo que escuchas? —

—Slikpnot¿gustas? —

Ofreció uno de los audífonos para que Ryou pudiera oír. Éste negó con un movimiento de cabeza, la verdad esa clase de música no le gustaba. Al menos no a él.

—No gracias, prefiero saber que es lo que siempre haces, desde que llegaste aquí, evades a la gente, Supuestamente soy quien más te conoce, pero en realidad no sé nada en lo absoluto de ti. Eres fascinante. Personas como tú no se ven todos los días.

**Kill you, fuck you, I will never be you **_(Muérete, jódete, yo nunca seré tú)_

**Kill you, fuck you, I will never be you**_(Muérete, jódete, yo nunca seré tú)_

Malik miro con interrogación, sus grandes orbes violetas se abstuvieron de demostrar emoción alguna. No sabía si tomar eso a bien o a mal.

—Eso es lo mejor para todos, mientas menos me conozcan estarán mejor.— desvió la mirada, enfoco a su libro, un libro blanco con varios símbolos en rojo, tribales a decir verdad, algo sin duda gótico. Una "H" adornaba su centro.

Un silencio extraño invadió a los jovenes. Tan sólo guiados por la música de fondo. Malik delineaba con su dedo índice los símbolos como si tratara de no prestar atención a que Ryou esta ahí presente o tal vez poner su mente en blanco. ¡Quien sabe!. Era demasiado extraño como para ser entendido.

**I can't fuckin' take it anymore**_ (No puedo aceptarlo ni una jodida vez más)_

**A snap of the synapse **_(Un instante de la sinapsis)_

**And now it's fuckin' war **_(Y ahora es una jodida guerra.)_

**Kill you, fuck you, I will never be you**_(Muérete, jódete, yo nunca seré tú)_

—¿Qué es ese libro? —

—Es un libro… — dudo por un instante — en el que escribo.

—¿Es tu diario? — preguntó mimoso.

—No — abrió el libro — es un libro donde escribo, pensamientos, memorias ensayos, sueños… cosas como esas.

—puedo verlo, puedo? —

**I know why you blame me **_(Yo sé por qué me culpas)_

**I know why you plague me —yourself—**_(Yo sé por qué me infectas —tú mismo—)_

Ryou pidió de la forma menos "infantil" posible. En lo que Malik procesaba la pregunta y trataba de resolver si prestar o no. Lo levanto levemente y Ryou lo arrebato de sus manos.

—¡Vaya! — lo mira fascinado —¿Estos símbolos que son, cómo los hiciste? — los delinea con su dedo.

—Son hechos con sangre — declaró quietamente.

**I know why you blame me **_(Yo sé por qué me culpas)_

**I know why you plague me…**_(Yo sé por qué me infectas…)_

—¡Qué! — soltó el libro, literalmente aventándolo. El rubio reacciono verazmente y logró atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo.

—¡Ten cuidado, torpe! — exclamó, tomó el libro entre sus brazos y suspiro aliviado.

—Lo siento, lo siento — se disculpó.

**—Yourself—I know why you blame me **_(—Tú mismo— Yo sé por qué me culpas)_

**I know why you plague me —yourself—**_(Yo sé por qué me infectas —tú mismo—)_

—¿por qué no mejor vas y molestas a alguien más? —

En eso suena la campana. Malik apaga los discman. **(3:01)**

_—"Huy, salvado por la campana!"_ — pensó Ryou. —Vamos a clases.

—Tienes suerte — dijo de mala gana comenzándose a alejar. Ryou, como siempre, tras de él.

Llegaron al salón, el maestro a un no llegaba, por suerte.

—¡Hola chicos! — saludó Joey.

—Tan animado como siempre — nótese el sarcasmo en la voz de Malik, tomó asiento e ignoro a la bolita de amigos que estaba junto a él. Ryou se unió a la conversación

—¿y cómo esta el príncipe de las tinieblas el día de hoy?— Tristan preguntó. Los chicos ríen.

—Por lo que veo, hoy bien, de un muy buen humor. Me pasó la tarea de ética y me regaló una manzana —

—¿Y por qué no nos las pasaste? Que avaro eres — se quejó Joey

—No me la pediste— todos ríen de nuevo.

Malik gruñó ante la risa que hacían todos. Cubrió sus oídos y escondió su cabeza dentro del pupitre. Yugi miró esto y dejo de reír, todos paran y miran a Malik desconcertados.

_—Noises, noises, people make noises, people make noises when are sick_ — susurraba Malik quietamente.

(Ruidos, ruidos, la gente hace ruidos, la gente hace ruidos cuando esta enferma)

—¿oigan y a este qué le pasa? — preguntó Joey acercándose al ojivioleta. —¿Oye, amigo, te sientes bien? — posó su mano en el hombro, pero de inmediato fue retirada con brusquedad. —¡Hey¿Qué te pasa?

—¡No me toques! —

—Sereno, moreno— rió entre dientes — no tienes porqué sulfurarte.

—Sí, Malik, tómatelo con calma — apoyó Tristan.

—¡No tiene por que estarme diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer! — golpea la mesa —¡No son nadie!

—Ya, ya, chicos, calmados — interviene Yugi poniéndose entre el rubio y el moreno. — Que tal si mejor nos sentamos, el profesor esta a punto de venir.

—Yo pienso lo mismo — Ryou va con Malik y se sienta en el pupitre que esta a su lado, junto a la ventana. Joey por su parte es guiado por Anzu a casi al otro extremo del salón y lo sientan junto a Seto, quien estaba muy entretenido; a su estilo, leyendo un libro.

—Vaya tipo, lo que le falta es algo de cariño y un amigo — susurró el rubio con su clásico tono de voz juguetón —Pero Joey Wheller será el perfecto amigo del principito de las tinieblas. — sonríe entre dientes. Pensando en el millón de cosas divertidas que él y Malik podrían hacer juntos. Ríe a carcajadas, cosa que a Seto no le cayo muy bien.

—¿Quieres guardar silencio, Wheller? — reclama el castaño —Tu risa me retumba hasta en la cabeza.

—A ti nadaiete hablo — gruñe — No quisiste ser mi amigo.

—No los necesito — regresa su vista al libro — mejor cállate.

—¡Cállame! —

Y en los que ellos "peleaban" Ryou trataba de calmar a Malik. Los días siempre eran así.

**To be continued**

* * *

Próximo capitulo: **"Bring the sun or I'm gone" **(Traigan el sol o me iré)

**§Mikael Mudou§**

**_"Esperando la tormenta, mi rostro contra el muro. Esperando que me puedas perdonar, que me puedas perdonar, perdóname"_**


	3. Traigan el sol o me iré

**Advertencia — **_Ninguna en especial. Lean los géneros y tomen sus propias medidas. No me hago responsable._

**Género—_Yaoi y Lemmon _**_(Marik&Malik) **AU **(Universo alterno)** Drama, Angts, Song fic, Dark fic y Pov's. **_

**Disclaimers —**_Los personajes de **Yu-Gi-Oh! **no me pertenecen. Ni la música utilizada en este fic. _

**Letra** **del capítulo**—_ "Get inside"(Stone sour) "Duallity" "Everything ends", "People-shit", "I am hated" (Slipknot) _

**Nota—**_ Gia'Sou, again. __Y bueno, francamente fue una sorpresa tantos reviews. Agradezco sobre todo, el que me dejo Tydus, los tres. Así como a todos los demás que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un review, aunque sea express. Thanks, me hace pensar que este proyecto vale la pena llevarlo hasta el final. Creo que es mi prioridad. Y bueno, me disculpo de ante mano de las faltas que se puedan encontrar en el fic. Pero, no estoy en condiciones de checarlas. Thanks!. _

* * *

_**Bathed in possession**_

3.- **"Bring the sun or I'm gone" **

By: **Mikael Mudou**

* * *

**§ Pov's Malik §**

**_"Estarás limpiando la sangre de mis manos, vísceras y toda la mierda cuando yo haya terminado, quieres seguir curándome, pero me importa un bledo, los mataré a todos" _**

Qué alguien me corrija si me equivoco, pero había oído por alguna parte que las personas que poseen un lado más oscuro son quienes no lo aparentan, es más quienes no lo aceptan. El lado oscuro representado todos nuestros deseos no correspondidos, sentimientos, sensaciones y anhelos. Todos aquellos que, en todo caso pueden que avergüenzan al mismo individuo, quizá un llamado "gusto culpable" como es en el ámbito musical. O en lo normal, algún fetiche, algún siniestro deseo que cada noche nos puede quitar el sueño.

En algunos casos, como puedo mencionar, el deseo de matar, el deseo de ver sufrir, el deseo de la auto mutilación para la misma satisfacción, uno como autor del siniestro puede llegar a considerarlo normal y divertido, sólo cuando su parte más oscura se libera.

**_"Imagino que guardaré lo mejor para el final, pero no puedo prometer que disfrutarás del ruido"_**

_Mientras que a los ojos de aquellos inocentes pueden verse de una forma enferma, desagradable incluso odiada. Tan cual sería el caso de considerarlo un loco que debería ser llevado lo antes posible a un hospital, pero… ellos mismo saben que eso es algo que desearían poder hacer, no lo sé, lo veo por esa forma, por eso nadie dice nada, por eso consideran a lo extraño como algo interesante. _

_En toda la clase soy visto como el pequeño bicho raro, como el centro de atención, y yo, lo único que quiero es pasar desapercibido entre los demás, que nadie me vea, no quiero que nadie me vea… pero es todo lo contrario. Todos me ven de una forma fascinantes y no crean que no he visto cuando se quieren acercar a mí para hablar. Me miran desde sus pupitres pretendiendo que no pasa nada. Volteo a ellos, algunos me sonríen, otros desvían las miradas y algunos casos raros, puede que me reten con la mirada, me barren… pero yo los desgarro. _

**_"¿Necesito una razón para esconderme? Cualquier razón es buena para odiar, estoy condicionado a morir"_**

_Me gustaría que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta de sus lados oscuros en vez de estarme juzgando, Yo no desee ser así, ni siquiera pedir vivir, y aquí estoy, de haber sabido que esto es lo que me esperaba que hubiese abstenido de respirar en el mismo instante que sentir la vida pasar por mis pulmones, me hubiera ahogado en mi propio liquido y sangre de mi madre. Y pensándolo que una forma "positiva" quizá fui más maldito en una vida pasada y ahora ando pagando mis errores. De ser así que gustaría saber qué fue lo que hice mal, no para corregirlo, sino para hacerlo de una mejor forma. Mi lado oscuro se hace más fuerte cada día que pasa. Cada vez más tengo la sensación que dejo de ser yo mismo y que él me domina, a un no logro comprender como mi Ello puede tener voluntad propia. Duerno, y está ahí, realmente pienso que esto no está bien._

_Ni la auto mutilación me calma, ya no me controla con trabajos y creo que ya no me queda mucho espacio. Ahora lo que creo que puede calmar mi Yami es matar… es matar a todos aquellos que me han hecho daño. Lo haría en este mismo instante de no ser porque estoy en clase y en un lugar "publico" pero de no tener estos obstáculos… Tomaría a Joey por la cabeza, la metería dentro de del pupitre y se la arrancaría de un solo movimiento, no creo tener tanta fuerza para hacerlo, así que creo que Kaiba me ayudaría encantado a destrozar al estúpido rubio._

**_"Hay sangre en mi cara y en mis manos y no sé por qué no le tengo miedo a llorar" _**

_A esa perra de Anzu, me dan ganas de meterle todas sus pendejadas de la amistad por… por… por donde le quepan. Pero como la amistad no es algo tangible la estrellaría contra una de las ventanas del salón, así no me mancharía las manos de sangre inservible. A Ryou… no sé, Ryou es tan lindo que no me atrevería tocarle ni los cabellos… pero tiene unos ojos muy hermosos, así que se los arrancaría con mis propias manos y los pondría en un frasco rodeados de un liquido ambarino, y lo dejaría en mi habitación como una bonita decoración… y con Yuugi… Parecería una locura, pero me parece que en algunas ocasiones no he visto en mi situación, diferente, cuando mi lado oscuro lo domina, lo recuerdo:_

_Regrese del sanitario cuando lo vi fuera del salón… se sostenía la cabeza, con fuerza, me volteo a ver… su mirada era diferente su voz más aguda, todo en él era diferente. A él… me lo tiraría y después lo mataría, de la forma más siniestra en la que pudiera… pensar… _

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Está bien, es más que suficiente, ya no lo soporto más… _

**_"Déjame decirte como va a ser esto, voy a matar a cualquiera que se cruce en mi camino."_**

**§ Fin del Pov §**

Tres clases seguidas, tres clases habían pasado y Joey no dejaba de molestar. Malik ya estaba arto y no pudo seguir escribiendo en su libro, el rubio le había colmado la paciencia. ¡Claro! Quien no estaría molesto si le aventaran bolitas de papel a cada rato, mensajes al celular como loco. Y estar oyendo su nombre a cada rato.

La clase había terminado. Al ultima del segundo bloque del día, eran tres en total, dos clases más y se acaba el día. Era un alivio. Al menos para los demás, Malik estaba que ni lo calentaba el sol. Necesitaba un desquite un cita con la cuchilla. El timbre sonó y todo comenzaron salir, excepto por Ryou quien esperaba a Malik en la puerta y a Joey que lo esperaba al lado de su pupitre.

—Váyanse — ordenó. El peliblanco, sabiendo que estaba de malas prefirió irse, pero Joey no, Joey esperaba por fin de tanto tiempo poder ser amigo de Malik. Pero él no se dejaba.

—Ven, Malik — lo jala del brazo — te invito algo de comer.

—No gracias, no tengo hambre — lo rechaza, levanta su mochila y la coloca en el pupitre.

—No seas aguado. — insiste de nueva cuenta — no siempre vas a poder escapar de los demás.

—No, pero lo intento… un momento — observa con detenimiento el contenido de la mochila —_"Está limpia" _— piensa desconcertado — la mochila está limpia… nunca la limpie.

—¿Pasa algo?— El rubio observa como Malik comienza a sacar todas las cosas de golpe, agita la mochila varias veces, busca en todos los bolsos. —¿Qué pasa?

—_"No hay nada, no hay nada. ¡Alguien saco todas mis cosas!" —_se comienza a alterar — _"¿Quién?… Isis" _— dedujo alzando la vista, estaba realmente molesto. Sus manos le comenzaron templar —… esa maldita perra…— susurro quietamente.

—¿Quién? Oye. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? No te ves nadita bien — se acerca más. Malik voltea tentadoramente. —¿pasa algo?—

—No…pero — se acerca a él — Si hay algo que puedes hacer por mí.

—Dime! — sonríe. Es la primera cosa que Malik le pide amablemente. Bueno aparte de "cállate"

—¿Puedes conseguirme un cuter? —

—De que puedo, puedo, pero ¿para qué lo quieres? —

—Tú sólo consíguemelo — le sonríe — luego te diré para qué.

—Está bien, está bien — dice animado — vuelvo enseguida, no te muevas

Sale corriendo del lugar

—Está bien, no me moveré de aquí — Sonríe de nueva cuenta, con los ya clásicos tintes siniestros que solía mostrar.

**§**

Y ahí tenemos a un presuroso Joey corriendo por toda la escuela en busca del objeto que lo ayudaría a ser el mejor "amigo" de Malik; según él.

—¡Con permiso, con permiso! — exclamaba esquivando a los estudiantes y llego hasta la biblioteca —¡Lotería!

Entro calmadamente y sin hacer ningún ruidito, silencioso como ratón.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por usted, jovencito? — preguntó amablemente la bibliotecaria.

—Sí, sí hay algo que puede hacer por mí — sonrió — ¿Tiene algún cuter que me preste?

—¿Un cuter? — repitió — sí, lo tengo pero ¿para qué lo quiere?

—pues… — pensó rápidamente — ¡Para hacer un trabajo!

—Bueno, en ese caso — abre el primer cajón de su escritorio y saca el preciado objeto — toma, aquí lo tienes — se lo entrega y Joey sale dando felizmente de brinquitos —

—¡Muchas gracias! — grita a fuera de la biblioteca sabiendo que no puedo hacer ningún ruido dentro del lugar. Una gota de sudor corre por la nunca de la mujer.

**§**

El Moreno esperaba pacientemente. Mirando su reloj, contando el tiempo que tendría para hacer sus "maldades". Dio un largo suspiro y miro de reojo la ventana. Y observó a través de ella como Yuugi y sus amigos jugaba en el patio. Miró como Tristan y Duke se peleaban entre ellos, un juego amistoso, como siempre. Y a Ryou sonriendo con su usual sonrisa de inocencia. Eso era algo que le parecía desconcertador. Nunca lo había visto enojado o con el ceño fruncido. .

Salió de sus pensamientos al oír pasos apresurados, arqueó una ceja, supuso que era Joey.

—¡Aquí está por quien llorabas! — exclamó el rubio entrando de golpe al salón.

—Vaya, no te tardaste nada —

—Pues ya ves! — sonrió, le va a entregar el objeto y Malik estira la mano y Joey la quita; juega con él—¿Me vas a decir para qué lo quieres?

—Si me lo das, sí — trata de ser paciente ante las estupideces del rubio.

—Bueno — parece entregárselo, pero el juego se repite —¡he!

—Dámelo — dijo entre dientes.

—Te lo doy si me dices para que lo quieres. O al menos pídemelo de la manera apropiada —

—Me lo puedes dar — siseó — por… por… fa…f… favor!

—Pues no sé — siguió jugando. Hasta que un tercero intercede quitándole el objeto a Joey.

—Ya, deja de jugar — dice con su clásico tono seco.

—¿Hey, qué te pasa Kaiba! — trata de quitarle el cuter. Pero este retrocede y se lo entrega a Malik.

—Toma, — se agacha un poco para que queden frente a frente. —No vayas a hacer alguna tontería,— mira sus manos — bastantes estúpidos hay en éste salón. — ve de reojo a Joey. Malik permanece el silencio.

—¡Hey aguafiestas! — exclamó — ¿Cómo es que siempre eres tan oportuno?

—Se me olvido mi libro — va directo a su pupitre y lo saca. — eso es todo. Y déjalo en paz.

Salé del salón.

—Ya oíste al tipo, déjame solo, ya después te diré para que era el cuter.— ordenó.

—Está bien, está bien — se rinde. —Nos vemos dentro… de 20 minutos. —se va del lugar dejando a Malik solo con el objeto de su perdición.

—Muy bien — saca la punta del cuter y mira su brillo — es hora de comenzar.— Sonrió para sí, destapando su brazo.

**To be continued**

* * *

Próximo capitulo: **"Run, desire, run, run him like a blade" **(Corre, deseo, corre, corre como una cuchilla)

**_"No te preocupes por adaptarte, ya es tiempo de alimentar al monstruo, no necesito otro amigo, la comodidad es un misterio arrastrándose hacia afuera, desde mi propia piel"_**


	4. Corre, deseo, corre, como una cuchilla

**Advertencia — **_Ninguna en especial. Lean los géneros y tomen sus propias medidas. No me hago responsable._

**Género—_Yaoi y Lemmon _**_(MariK&Malik) **AU **(Universo alterno) **Drama, Angts, Song fic, Dark fic y Pov's.**_

**Disclaimers —**_Los personajes de **Yu-Gi-Oh! **no me pertenecen. Ni la música utilizada en este fic. _

**Letra** **del capítulo**— "_Get incide", "Bother", "Monolilith" (Stone sour)_

**Chapter dedicado— **_Cloy Kaiba Ivanov Black Midou_

**Nota—** _Gia'Sou. Han de disculpar la larga espera con este fic, pero realmente tengo cosas mejores que hacer; como la escuela, ustedes comprenderán que lo único básico y esencial son mis estudios. Ya ando saliendo de semestre y tendré un mes libre donde trataré de medio adelantar este fic con dos o más chapters. En cuanto llegue su fin comenzaré con el fic de "A perfect cirlce" anunciado en mi biografía anterior. En esta ocasión no tenemos discurso de Malik simplemente la historia de nuestro loquito. ¡Disfrútenlo! Y por supuesto como siempre, Thanks por los reviews._

* * *

_**Bathed in possession**_

4.- "**Run, desire, run, run him like a blade**"

By: **Mikael Mudou**

* * *

**§ Pov's Malik §**

"**_¿No es esto divertido, Dame una pistola y te diré todos los secretos que oculto_**"

_Eso es todo lo que puedo escribir, ya no puedo dar más de mí, ya no, no más…_

_Desearía, que esto, fuera lo último, que el telón bajara y el final se anunciara._

_Pero aun así, no lo deseo, estoy tan aferrado a esta vida, que no puedo soltarla, no puedo despegarme de todos mis deseos y sueños, hay algo que me mantiene unido a esta vida._

_Mi delirio es mi pecado. _

_Dios, sí estas ahí, da fin a todo esto. _

_Qué todo termine, ya… _

**"_Desearía estar demasiado muerto para llorar, desearía estar demasiado muerto para que me importara…"_**

**§ Fin del Pov §**

Joey salió de salón para encontrarse son sus amigos en el patio. Él estaba feliz, daba de pequeños brinquitos y sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—¡Hola chicos! — exclamó llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

—Joey ¿Qué hay? — saludó Yuugi, mientras Duke y Tristan dejaban de pelear.

—Pues nada, sólo que ahora estoy a cinco pasos más de ser el mejor amigo de Malik!—

—¿Sí, qué fue lo que hiciste? — preguntó Anzu.

—No mucho a decir verdad, le conseguí un Cuter —

—¿Un Cuter? — dicen al unisolo.

—"_¿Un Cuter?"_ — pensó Ryou para sí.

—¿Y para qué lo quería? —

—No lo sé, sólo me lo pidió. Habría sabido para que lo quería de no ser por Kaiba que nos interrumpió, pero me dijo que me diría entrando del receso.— El rubio aclaró. Todos los chicos se miraba entre sí, confundidos. El más desconcertado de ellos era Ryou.

—Ahora vengo chicos — El peliblanco toma rumbo a los salones de clases, —No me tardo.

**§**

Ryou se dirigió al único lugar en el que su compañero podría encontrarse: La Azotea de la escuela. Daba pasos lentos y respiraba pausadamente estaba a punto de enfrentarse a una verdadera bestia. Por lo regular los lugares predilectos de Malik eran las gradas del campo de Baseball, la bodega de alimentos o la azotea donde iba a fumar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

**§ Inicio del Flash Back §**

—_La nicotina es un relajante cerebral, mata neuronas pero relaja— decía un confiado Malik dando una bocanada de tabaco. _

_Frente de él estaba Ryou, lo miraba con detenimiento como alumno a un maestro. Era el único suficientemente valiente como para hablarle a Malik sin ninguna clase de prejuicio. _

—_¿Quieres? — ofreció el moreno, Ryou niega con un movimiento de cabeza —Tú te lo pierdes…— respondió mirado al vació._

—_No me gusta—_

_Silencio largo. _

_Malik dejo el cigarro a un lado y tomo su diario en manos, comenzó a escribir mientras tarareaba una tonada; rítmicamente terminado por cantarla por completo. _

—**_And I… hear my wands and needs again, can you help me?… And I… hear a different kind again, someone stop me…_** **_And I feel the strain inside my mind, am I crazy?_** **_And I need to shed my skin, reveal this monolith within…—_**

_(Y escuché mis deseos y mis necesidades de volver ¿puedes ayudarme? Y escuché diferentes formas de regresar, que alguien me detenga_ _Y siento la tensión dentro de mi cabeza ¿estoy loco?_ _Y necesito mudar de piel, revela este monolito en el interior)_

—_¿Qué escribes? — _

—_Cosas— respondió sin darle importancia_

—_¿Qué clase de cosas? —_

—…_Por qué… la humanidad necesita de alguien superior— afirmó— Ellos necesitan algo en que creer, de lo contrario se sienten solos y abandonados, no son nada sin su Dios, su Fe y su religión… ¿Por qué?… —Pausa breve— La humanidad necesita algo en que creer… _

**§ Fin del Flash Back §**

—La humanidad necesita una razón, algo en que creer— susurró para sí en lo que llegaba al fin del edificio, el inicio de la azotea. Busco a Malik con la mirada; nada. —¿Malik?

No hubo respuesta.

—¡Sé muy bien que estas aquí, así que no hay caso a que te escondas! — exclamó recorriendo el lugar.

—No es necesario que grites de esta forma…— se oyó. De la parte posterior de la entrada era donde provenía.—No estoy sordo.

Ladeó la cabeza algo confundido y procedió a buscarlo.

Lo primero que vio fue a un Marik recargado en la pared, mirando al cielo, como si algo se hubiera perdido entre las nubes. Su brazo izquierdo descubierto. Cortado, varios rayones de los cuales emanaba sangre, quizá unos diez o doce de distintos tamaños y profundidades. Más a la colección. Un charco de liquido bermellón debajo de él, como haciéndole sombra. Sostenía con fuerza el cuter con la manos derecha.

Volvió a hacer otro corte más pequeño sin darle importancia a la presencia del albino.

—¿Qué haces?—

—Hasta la pregunta ofende — sonrió de forma socarrona.

—¿Tratas de suicidarte? — se acerco con sumo cuidado —que cobarde eres.

—Todo el mundo tiene que morir— se justifico —Y no, no trato de hacer tal cosa.

—Todo el mundo tiene su día para morir, pero dudo mucho que el tuyo este muy cerca— sonrió— veo en ti un futuro muy brillante.

Algunas risas se liberaron de los labios del moreno.

—Ja¿En un manicomio?

—Todas las personas excéntricas y diferentes son quienes hacen la diferencia, yo pienso que eres de esa diferencia. La forma en como tu exorcizas a tus demonios es única, jamás he leído lo que escribes, pero por alguna extraña razón sé que son geniales… por eso creo que aún tu hora no llega.

Silencio breve.

—¿Qué dijiste? "A este wey con un discurso lo convenzo" — volvió a reír — No me tomes por imbécil Ryou, así no son las cosas, los problemas no se resuelven de esta forma. —No hubo respuesta — No creas que me comprendes, aún no he encontrado a la persona indicada.

—Hasta ahora, no he conocido todo tu dolor, dime qué es lo que puedo hacer—

—Dame una pistola y te diré todos los secretos que oculto—

—Hablo enserio.

Silencio largo.

—Hazme un favor…— pidió Malik.

—Dime…

—Ve a laboratorio de Química y tráeme algo de alcohol, algodón… y si no encuentras el papel sanitario será más que suficiente. —Aclaró sin perder el cielo de vista por un solo instante.

—Ahora vengo… pero dame ese cuter…— acercó la mano, Malik lo reto con la mirada— por favor… — y de nuevo teníamos los ojos de borrego a medio morir de Ryou. A decir verdad ya estaba calmado así que no le vio mucha necesidad al cuter, tuvo que desistir. —Quédate aquí y ya no hagas más estupideces.

Ryou bajó, tenía algo más que hacer antes de ir a laboratorio.

**§**

Llegó con sus amigos, quienes aún jugaban y charlaban ahora en los jardines, cerca de ellos estaban tanto Kaiba con Alister bajo la sombra de un árbol. El moreno leyendo su libro sin darle importancia al resto del mundo y su amigo comiendo el almuerzo que su madre se había enviado. (Con que Malik sufra es más que suficiente)

—Ahí viene Ryou —Anunció la chica.

—¿Qué hay de nuevo? — saludó animado del rubio, el gesto de Ryou parecía muy duro. —¿Pasa algo?

—Pasa esto— le entrega el cuter aún bañado en sangre.

—¿Qué diablos! — exclama Yuugi y Anzu al unisolo.

—Para esto era el cuter; Malik te da las gracias—

El albino se aleja del lugar, dejando a un sacado de onda Joey, y al resto de la pandilla bastante enojados. Kaiba dejo a un lado su libro y miro la escena.

—¿Sucede algo? — preguntó el pelirrojo a su lado.

—No, no sucede nada, sigue comiendo — ordenó.

**§**

Le había sido muy difícil conseguir el alcohol, después de todo era propiedad de la escuela; Robar no era algo que le agradara, pero dicha situación era una emergencia. El algodón, un caso perdido, hizo una escala en el baño para también robar un rollo. Se dio prisa para poder llegar con el rubio, faltaban tan sólo diez minutos o quizás menos para el termino del receso.

Llegó, agitado y sólo esperaba que su amigo permaneciera entero. Y sí, aún estaba ahí mirando al cielo.

—Siento la tardanza — se disculpó.

Para entonces ya había perdido una cantidad considerable de sangre.

—¿Quieres oír mi teoría del filo? — preguntó Malik en lo que el albino mojaba un poco de papel en el liquido. Un pequeño sonido proveniente de su auxiliante le dio la afirmación —Pues… El **cuter** produce una herida fina y casi sin dolor, sólo sientes como miles de agujas te perforan la piel, pero sangras mucho porque el corte es más profundo, aun así no mueres. — Hizo una pausa— el **cuchillo**, duele como no tienes idea, a pesar de ser un corte menos fino pero leve abre más la carde, y sangras más y la cicatriz tarda en desaparecer. Mientras que las **tijeras**, tienes que hacer mucha presión para provocar una herida considerable, no sangras mucho y no tarda en desaparecer, aún me falta comprobar con el bisturí. Me imagino que debe de ser el más letal de todos. (Na: Científicamente comprobado por mí, niños no lo hagan en casa)

—Estas loco — respondió su compañero colocando varios cuadros de papel en el brazo. Malik hizo una leve mueca de dolor. —¿arde mucho?

—A decir verdad… es algo a lo que ya estoy acostumbrado—

—…acostumbrado…— repitió— ¿Tienes más?

—¿Por qué crees que uso manga larga siempre?— arqueó una ceja— tengo en el brazo derecho también, aunque son menos que en el izquierdo, en los hombros, en una parte del pecho y en ambas piernas.

Silencio.

—Lo malo de ser moreno, es que se notan más, algunas toman una coloración rosada y otras blanca, varia mucho el corte y el objeto. —

Ryou removió la primer capa de papel, muy manchada de sangre, procedió a hacer lo mismo, colocó otra capa de papel con alcohol. Por lo que sabía de las clases de biología eso era para acelerar la cicatrización, pero había un pequeño y ligero problema. ¡Malik con comía nada desde semanas, peor aún meses!. ¿Acaso su organismo tendría las suficientes plaquetas como para combatir esto? Eso es lo que se temía Ryou.

La campana sonó. Era hora de volver a clases.

—Déjalo así — pidió el moreno— simplemente véndame el brazo para clases. En cuanto pueda me iré al baño. Y esperaré a que las clases terminen, después de todo sólo nos quedan tres mas.

—¿Seguro?—

—Yo sé lo que te digo, sólo hazlo.

**§**

En el salón, Joey esperaba a que se apareciera Malik para pedir; ante todo una enorme disculpa y una explicación. No pasó mucho para que ambos chicos hicieran acto de presencia. El moreno se veía más pálido de lo normal.

—Oye Malik ¿estás bien?

Lo ignoro simplemente se siguió de largo a su pupitre ayudado por el albino.

—Creo que este no es el momento— Yuugi intercedió. —Mira el maestro ya llegó.

Todos toman asiento y atienden a la clase. Menos Malik quien estaba ya cansado y algo mareado. Se recargado sobre su manos derecha, pareciera que en cualquier momento se dormiría, las herías ardían y eso era lo que lo mantenía despierto. Cabeceaba de vez en cuando.

Algo llegó a su pupitre, le había pasado una caja de comida japonesa.

La miro extrañado y era nada más y nada menos que Kaiba, quien le hacía gestos con las manos y señalando su celular. Saco el suyo y espero por el mensaje de texto (¿Quién dice que sólo las mujeres se entienden entre ellas?) Lo leyó: "_Esto es lo que sobro del almuerzo de Alister, no has comido nada en todo el día, cierto?" _

A lo que el respondió con un "_No tengo hambre"_

Y Kaiba le devolvió el mensaje con un "_No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando" _

(Na: Ayer bolitas de papel, hoy mensajes de texto)

Malik dio un largo y tedioso suspiro, tenía razón, no había comido nada desde la mañana y ya tenía un poco de hambre, podría soportar todo el día si lo quisiera y parte del siguiente; pero dada la situación tenía que comer. Jamás noto el interés que entre ambos chicos se demostraban, por alguna razón el y Kaiba se entendían muy bien, a su antisocial manera.

Así pues a escondidas comió lo que quedaba del almuerzo. La última clase del día llego, y Malik se cambiaba discretamente los "vendajes" y dejando los ensangrentados dentro de su pupitre.

Educación física. La última de las clases del día.

Todos se cambiaba, cada quien en los respectivos vestidores: Chicos y chicas. El rubio se quitaba todo de una forma discreta para pasar desapercibido de entre sus compañeros. El traje para los hombres era un pans azul claro y playera blanca, pero Malik usaba una negra de manga larga debajo de esta.

—Hey Ryou ven acá— llamó Malik. —¿Quieres ver mis cicatrices? — preguntó como si eso fuera lo más genial del mundo

El albino se alejo del resto de la clase que ya salían a las canchas y fue ahí donde vio plasmadas todas las locuras, como si su cuerpo fuera un lienzo. Efectivamente, tanto en el pecho como brazos y piernas. Las de las extremidades superiores eran pequeñas a comparación de las de las piernas, las cuales parecían de 15 cm. Había algunas que eran resientes, otras de veces pasadas, simplemente variaban.

—Vaya… — susurró Ryou, las miro con detenimiento y en una que otra ocasión las llegaba a tocar con sumo cuidado, como si el óleo aun estuviera fresco. —¿Desde cuando haces esto?

—desde los 13 años — confesó — lo empecé a hacer desde que supe que era mejor hacerme daño a mi mismo que a la demás gente. Y además… es más sano que darse de topes con la pared ¿No lo crees?

—¿Topes? —

—Sí, desde que era niño lo hacía, era por un simple impulso, me gustaba sentir el dolor, era algo que me relajaba. — comenzó a vestirse —A mis padres no les gustaba así que me llevaban con un psicólogo ¿Puedes creerlo? Sólo era un niño, tan inocente que dejó su niñez en una clínica psiquiatrica.

—¿No crees que exageraban? —

Malik cambió una vez más las vendas.

—Sí pero así eran mis padres, siempre querían que fuera lo que ellos deseaban, como si fuera de su propiedad. Así que decidí emanciparme, junto con mi hermana.

—Por eso estás aquí—

Asiente con un movimiento de cabeza. Termina y camina a la salida.

**§**

En las canchas, el profesor pidió que hicieran un calentamiento antes de comenzar a evaluar. Nada nuevo. Algunos trotaban un poco y otros hacían flexiones lentamente. Los chicos llegaron. Malik realmente no se sentía muy bien, el sol le lastimaba mucho, pero realizaba en calentamiento despacio y con dificultad. Joey lo observada desde unos metros, estaba preocupado, no lucia nada bien.

Pareciera como si fuera hacia él, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

—No creo que debas hablarle— le dijo.

—Pero, estoy realmente preocupado, Tristan— confesó apenado —Soy un tonto siempre hago las cosas mal, nada me sale bien y justo cuando creo que puedo llevarme bien con él, pareciera como si fuera algo inalcanzable.

—Malik es simplemente raro—

—Sí, lo sé—

—¡Muy bien chicos hagamos carrera de relevos, hagan equipos de tres. — El profesor había dado la orden, no era gran sorpresa de que Yuugi, Anzu, Joey y Tristan estuvieran en el mismo equipo, pero eran de tres. Así que Yuugi tomó la decisión de abandonar a sus compañeros e ir con Malik y Ryou.

—Hola, chicos ¿puedo ser con ustedes?— pidió amablemente.

—Está bien— Ryou respondió con una gran sonrisa. Su amigo por su parte parecía estar en otro lado, su mirada nublada, sacudía su cabeza para mantenerse despierto, comenzaba a sentirse más mareado.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Malik?— cuestionó el tricolor ante la postura del rubio —Te ves muy pálido.

—El equipo de Anzu será el primer junto con el de Ryou, tomen sus lugares. —

—Estoy bien— le contesto mientras caminaba a su posición a la pista.

La primer parte sería entre Anzu y Ryou, la segunda entre Tristan y Yuugi y la tercera entre Joey y Malik. Cada quien ya estaba en posición. El rubio dudaba de hablarle o no, ya había causado suficiente daño, así que no quería ser una carga más.

Se dio el silbatazo y ambos chicos corrieron a máxima velocidad; el primer equipo llevaba la ventaja, el albino corría lo más que podía, pero la chica era más rápida que él. La segunda parte comenzó y parecía que Tristan le ganaría con mucha facilidad. La tercera parte inicio y ya todo parecía a favor de Joey. Malik salió con algunos segundos de tardanza, corría a más no poder, pero sentía que el piso se le movía. Tenía una muy buena condición física, así que no tardo en alcanzar al rubio, quien lo miraba con un gesto cómico.

Al final Joey ganó.

Y el egipcio ya no podía más, respiraba con dificultad y jalaba todo el aire posible, pero entre más lo hacia más le hacia falta. Veía doble y todo se movía a su alrededor. Simplemente se dejo caer.

—¡Malik! — exclamó Ryou. —¡Malik, Malik!— corrió hacia el seguido del resto de sus compañeros.

—Oh, Santo cielo — decían las chicas preocupadas.

—Hey, niño dark ¿Qué sucede? — Joey intercedía levantándolo levemente por la nuca.

El profesor llegó y checo sus síntomas.

—Se ha desmayado — anunció. —Tristan llévalo a la enfermería.

—Sí señor — le respondió levantando al chico, no pesaba nada.

En la mente de Malik, todo era oscuro, como sus sueños lo solían ser

**§**

—De nuevo…estoy aquí — susurró quietamente mientras abría los ojos. Sus orbes violetas se enfrentaron al más grande de los temores, él estaba ahí, su peor pesadilla: Marik.

—_No temas precioso, estoy aquí… — _Le dijo.

* * *

**To be continued**

Próximo capitulo: "**Don't disturbed the beast" **(No disturbes a la bestia)

**_"Desearía haber muerto en vez de vivir, un zombi oculta mi rostro, estante olvidado, con sus recuerdos, diarios abandonados con entradas secretas"_**


	5. No molestes a la bestia

**Advertencia — **_Ninguna en especial. Lean los géneros y tomen sus propias medidas. No me hago responsable._

**Género—_Yaoi y Lemmon _**_(MariK&Malik) **AU **(Universo alterno) **Drama, Angts, Song fic, Dark fic y Pov's.**_

**Disclaimers —**_Los personajes de **Yu-Gi-Oh! **no me pertenecen. Ni la música utilizada en este fic. _

**Letra** **del capítulo**— "_Sins of idealims" —After forever— "Falling"—Lacuna Coil. —"Ocean's way"— Leave's eyes._

**Nota—** _!Gia'Sou! Vaya, al fin la santa actualización de este fic. Realmente me sentí muy inspirado y animado al hacerlo muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios y criticas. Me siento realmente halagado. En fin. Vamos casi por la mitad del fic así que no les prometo nada pero trataré de darme prisa. Este chapi es más largo, creo que del todo el fic. Tenemos dos Pov's espero que sean de su agrado. Sin más los dejo con esto y como siempre espero sus reviews._

* * *

_**Bathed in possession**_

5.- "**Don't disturbed the beast"**

By: **Mikael Mudou**

* * *

Cuando sintió el frío del abandono en su cuerpo y la voz desesperada de Ryou despertó de golpe. Con un grito ahogado, parecía lleno de dolor. Abrió lo ojos fuertemente y se incorporo. 

—¡Malik!— exclamó Ryou a su lado. Parecía muy preocupado. —Que bueno que has despertado. — le dijo en un largo suspiro.

El rubio estaba muy agitado, un mal sueño quizá. Pero la verdad es que no comprendía nada. No recordaba nada, sólo partes de día. Estaba sacado de onda. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y trató de comprender todo con más calma.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso?—

—¿No lo recuerdas?—

—Si lo recordara no estaría preguntando— le respondió molesto, miró a su alrededor estaba en la enfermería. Bajó su vista y observo su brazo izquierdo vendando firmemente.

—Te cortaste el brazo, luego te desmayaste en plena clase y has estado dormido por hora y media. — explicó calmadamente. —Ya es un poco tarde. ¿Tenías un mal sueño?

—¿He?— dudó.

—Sí, estabas gritando hace poco. Gritabas en ingles. Casi llorando.

—¿Qué gritaba?

—"Go away from me, no one safe, no one safe" creo que era eso. — pensó — Y algunas cosas más, entre ellas un nombre: Marik. Primero pensé que era Malik, ya cuando puse atención a la pronunciación me cercioré.

—…No one… safe… — susurró para sí.

—Anda, vamos… si es que no quieres escuchar el sermón de la enfermera del comer y todo eso. — le sonrió.

Malik no dudó ni dos segundo en salir corriendo del lugar, se levantó de la cama y tomó su mochila junto a su cama, fue ayudado por Ryou y llegaron hasta los vestidores donde se cambio con más calma. Ambos chicos estaba en silencio. Se escuchaban sus respiraciones debido a la ausencia de alumnos. Cuando ambos iban saliendo de la escuela y tomando rumbo a sus casas; tomaban la misma ruta, un claxon llamó su atención. Ambos voltearon un poco curiosos y el albino se sorprendió al ver la limusina de Kaiba.

El vidrio descendió y se asomó levemente el castaño.

—¿Se puede saber a dónde van?— preguntó.

—Pues a nuestras casas— le respondió Ryou quien se acercó curioso. Malik permanecía mirando el camino, dando casi la espalda a la limusina, simplemente esperando.

Seto literalmente ignoró a Ryou y dirigió su atención a Malik.

—¿Y tú, niño suicida, cómo te piensas ir, dudo que llegues a tu casa entero. — se mofó a lo que el moreno respondió con una leve risita, cerró los ojos para después dirigir una mirada al castaño.

—¿Te importa mucho?— respondió.

—No, la verdad no, pero sí admito que eres el único con cerebro después de mí en el salón, así que vale la pena tomarme la molestia de preguntar.

Silencio largo. Ryou sintió que venia sobrando.

—Anda, sube— ordenó Seto a lo que su chofer se bajo y abrió la puerta del auto. Malik se acerco levemente, dudando.

—¿Qué hay con él?— señaló a su amigo con un movimiento de cabeza. El albino le sonrió.

—Estoy seguro que él encontrará solo el camino a casa. — Malik no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario de Kaiba. Ambos se miraron entre sí.

—Ok, ok, ya capté la indirecta. — le respondió un tanto indignado—Nos vemos mañana, Malik.

El albino siguió su camino dejando al rubio cenizo solo con Kaiba, así pues subió a la lujosa limusina en silencio. El carro procedió a iniciar su camino.

—¿Dónde está Alister? — Malik decidió romper el hielo.

—Se va por su cuenta, trae motocicleta. Tiene que pasar por su hermano menor a su escuela.

—ah… —

Era un tanto incomodo, estaba acostumbrado a ser algo silencioso más no por completo. Se encontraba sentado justo a lado de Seto quien miraba al frente con los brazos cruzados. El rubio interpretó el silencio, un silencio tentador. Permaneció leves instantes pensativo. Tomó su mochila y sacó su diario y una pluma de tinta roja.

—¿Te molesta?— dijo señalando el libro. Como si el rubio le tuviera que pedir permiso al castaño.

—No—

**§ Pov's Malik §**

_"**Y cerraré los ojos, y fantasearé con un mundo que no sea tan frío"**_

_Hay lugares que detesto, hay demasiados lugares en donde odio estar. Algunos llenos de ruido, otros con un vació espectral de sonido, llenos de gente estupida. Uno de ellos, es mi mente. Es un sitio donde no puedo permanecer a salvo, es un lugar donde no hay salida. Atrapado en cuatro paredes intocables, insensibles… intangibles. Estar en medio de todos tus recuerdos con miles de puertas que te traen memorias tras memorias. Todos aquellos recuerdos que siempre has tratado de superar siempre están ahí como un recordatorio. A veces creo que es mejor olvidar pero cuando lo hago siempre caigo de nuevo ¿Soy aún tan débil?. ¿Dónde está la perfección que siempre predicado?. ¿Qué tan profundo es mi abismo?. ¿Dónde está mi luz?_

_Dicen que siempre es mejor enfrentar tus miedos, pero siempre que lo hago y venzo ellos regresan. _

_Es él. Al inicio creí que era una invención de mi misma psique. Algo de mi retorcida cabeza, alguna fumada, mí delirio. La mente es un arma poderosa y extremadamente peligrosa. De ella depende todo. Cuerpo y mente siempre han estado conectados, eso se cree desde los antiguos filósofos hasta la primera escuela de la psicología: La estructuralista; pasando todas. El Alma es la que mantiene conectado todo, en funcionamiento. ¿Pero por qué la creencia de algo tan absurdo como el alma?. ¿Dónde queda entonces el espíritu? Se cree que ambos son lo mismo, otros lo contradicen. Pues bien yo creo en el espíritu de cada quien, pero jamás en el alma, es un concepto tan trivial y vació. Un alma oscura y un alma de luz. Habitan en un cuerpo lo que lo hace perfecto ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa cuando esa oscuridad cubre toda la luz y trata de dominarlo todo?. ¿Qué es lo que pasa con ese balance?_

_"**¿Puedes condenarlo?**_

**_Puedes ser aquel que lo juzgara todo, o te acusaras a ti mismo si la sentencia es tu vida"_**

_Todo esto comenzó cuando era tan sólo un ignorante, cuando experimente la fatalidad por primera vez… _

_La sangre corría lenta y peligrosamente por mis brazos, varios cortes largos y certeros, profundos, sangrantes… Yo estaba tendido en mi cama, mirando al techo, perdido en la nada de mi mente, de mi razón. Todo lo daba por terminado, simplemente quería desaparecer. Comencé a perder los sentidos poco a poco, la percepción de lo que estaba pasando, el oído: Deje de escuchar, detectar la música de mi estereo. La vista: El techo lleno de figuras extrañas se alejo de mi pero lo sentí tan cerca como su hubiera tomado alguna droga, todo se apago. Respiraba con dificultad. _

_Cuando me perdí de todo, por completo sentí un frió inmensurable, pensé que era el helado abrazo de la muerte. Me reconforte en toda esa soledad y creí que eso era el mimo infierno. Oprimiendo mi pecho y picándolo como un cuervo, destrozando mi espíritu. El silencio me mataba, detesto ese vació, la ausencia de sonido. Temí entonces abrir mis ojos, temí por lo que hubiera allí adelante. Seguí así por largo rato y decidí despertar de mi largo letargo. Descubrí mis pupilas violetas lentamente y creí que me estaba reflejando en un espejo, ese era yo viéndome a mi mismo, un reflejo. Acerque mi mano a esa imagen, quería, no… necesitaba saber si era real, qué tan real era. Me estremecí y sorprendí al sentirlo tan frío como la fatalidad propia, lo podía sentir en mí… esto es tan real para mí. Eso ante mis ojos no era una fantasía. Me reflejé en sus ojos violeta oscuro. Pude ver toda aquella maldad, todo aquel odio, toda aquella locura a través de ese par de espejos malditos._

_Cuando el me tomó con sus brazos me aterre, todo aquello era demasiado real, tan difícil de concebir. Desee gritar entonces pero cuando lo hice me atrapo entre sus labios y justo ahí me consumió, no comprendía lo que pasaba y hasta la fecha nunca he comprendido lo que pasa a la hora de dormir. A veces lo veo a veces no, forma parte de mí desde ese entonces y siempre me hace sufrir, sentir tan inferior tan inservible a excepción para sus malditas perversiones. Él es mi más grande miedo, se hace llamar Marik: Mi lado oscuro. _

_"**Entonces cerraré mis ojos y fantaseare con un mundo en el que pueda ser libre… y libre seré"**_

**§ End for pov's Malik §**

El auto se detuvo y eso dio señal de que habían llegado a su destino.

Dejó pues lo que estaba haciendo. Guardó su pluma y libro en su mochila y la cerró. Viró su vista a Kaiba al instante en que el chofer le abría la puerta. Pensó con detenimiento las palabras que iban a salir de su cavidad.

—Gracias por haberme traído— En su tono de voz había cierta dificultad para unir las palabras, le costaba trabajo ser tan amable.

—No es nada—

Y así bajó el auto y sólo observó como se alejaba.

Miró al cielo y luego se enfoco en su edificio. Los departamentos donde vivían. Entró y subió por el elevador lentamente para así retrasar el tiempo antes del encuentro de su hermana. Estaba completamente seguro que si se había desmayado abrían de llamar a su casa o peor aún, y si Isis realmente había vaciado su mochila sabía perfectamente a lo que se estaba enfrentando. Pero aún así no era justificación haberse metido en su vida privada, nadie tiene derecho, mucho menos ella. Cuando estaba frente a la puerta de su departamento pensó de nueva cuenta si entrar o no. Sacó lentamente la llave en su bolsillo, así pues, entró silenciosamente.

La sala estaba vacía y miro el reloj de pared, pasaban de las 5 de la tarde así que su hermana estaría casi por llegar del Museo. Tenía tiempo para planearlo todo. Se dirigió a su habitación y prendió su estereo. Escuchó a **Nine inch nails** en la mañana y **Slipknot** a medio día así que le daría un poco de chance a **Lacuna coil. **El track comenzó era algo light entre todo su repertorio. —"Falling"—

Dejo su mochila en la cama y se dirigió a la cocina, abriendo el refrigerador y vio todo lo que en él había; sólo para sacar el envase de la leche y beber directamente de bote. Se limpió la boca con la manga del uniforme en un solo movimiento.

Se quedo en silencio escuchando y analizando la canción y a la vez pensando en lo que había pasado en el entrenamiento, la verdad es que no se acordaba de nada.

—Y que bueno es que no me acuerde… — pensó en voz alta — porque la verdad no me quiero acordar de él, si es que estuvo ahí.

Recorrió la cocina en varios círculos tomando del envase hasta que se cansó de pensar. Y sin más comenzó a cantar levemente con la mirada perdida en la cocina y en los muñequitos magnéticos del refrigerador; Florecitas, vaquitas, abejitas y soles sonrientes, tando que llegaban a darle algo de miedo.

—**Damned, looking into the sky… I can feel this rain… right now it's falling on me… fly, I just want to fly life is all mine…—**Hizo la pausa pequeña teniendo en mente que él no sabia cantar, desafinaba mucho y espero a la siguiente estrofa. — **Some days I cry alone, but I know I'm not the only one… I see that another day is gone… I don't wanna die… Please be here when I'll arrive, don't die… please** —

_(Maldiciendo, mirando en el cielo… puedo sentir esta lluvia… ahora mismo está cayendo sobre mí… Volar, sólo deseo volar la vida es toda mía. Algunos días lloro solo pero sé que no soy el único… veo que se va otro día… No quiero morir... Por favor está aquí cuando llegue... no mueras por favor)_

Tomó un sorbo más de su leche he hizo el mismo ritual de limpieza con la manga de su uniforme. Volvió a tomar por cuarta vez y siguió cantando el coro.

—_**And now the beat inside of me is a sort of a cold breeze… and I've never any feeling inside around me… I bring my body carry it into another world I know… I live… but like a stone I'm falling down**—_

_(Y ahora el golpe dentro de mí es una clase de brisa fría… y nunca he sentido algo así dentro, A mí alrededor... Traigo mi cuerpo. Llévalo a otro mundo sé… que vivo... pero como una piedra, estoy cayendo…) _

Y otra vez se quedo pensando mientras el track seguía. Cuando termino le siguió "My wings" y así como inicio su largo recorrido mental terminó ya que su hermana estaba arribando a la casa.

Cuando Isis estaba igualmente frente a la puerta y escuchó la música supuso que su hermano había llegado a la casa, estaba preocupada por esa llamada al Museo. Debido a su descubrimiento mañanero. Entró y recorrió todo el lugar con la mirada dejando su bolsa en la entrada y su abrigo en el perchero. Entró a la cocina y se topó con él en la mesa con el envase de leche en sus manos.

—Veo que recuperaste el apetito—le sonrió fingiendo demencia en los dos asuntos.

—Algo así — dio un trago más.

—Haré Hot cakes para merendar. Vete a bañar, cámbiate, has tus deberes escolares y ya todo estará listo. ¿Quieres?

—No—

—¿No?

—No, quiero saber si tú sacaste mis cosas de la mochila. — la miro de reojo desde la mesa. Ella había decidió dejarlo todo por la paz al menos esta vez. Sabía que su hermano era un hueso duro de roer. —He, Isis.

—Pues— dudó de si misma. — Pues sí, la verdad sí lo hice.

—Ah ¿Y se puedo saber por qué?— la reto.

—Porque simple y sencillamente soy tu hermana y te quiero. Lo que haces no está bien, no es correcto. Lo sabes Malik. — se acercó y tomó asiento a su lado.

—¿Y qué es 'según tú' lo que yo hago?

—Cortarte— dijo sin más, tomando la mano izquierda de su hermano. Él la miro de forma fría.

—¿Y si lo hago, qué?—

—Querido hermano, sé lo que estas pasando, lo sé perfectamente pero siempre temí hablarte, siempre pones barreas, muros indestructibles, hermano, estas enfermo, enfermo de odio. —lo miro de forma tierna, como si propia carne le diera lastima, una lastima que el interpreto de una forma enfermiza. Malik simplemente roló los ojos. —No te preocupes, buscaremos ayudada…

—¡Maldita sea, eso no es de tu incumbencia! — exclamó con enfado parándose de golpe de la mesa tirando el bote de leche al suelo. —¡Si me corto ese es mi jodido problema, metetelo en tu cabecita ¿quieres!

—¡Pero hermano! —

—¡Pero hermano, nada! — salió de la cocina, dirigiéndose a su cuarto. El caminaba rápidamente por el pasillo seguido de Isis quien trataba de darle alcance. Se metió a su cuarto y lo cerró con llave. El siguiente track comenzó. "Or truh" no lo pensó, sólo tomó una camisa y pantalón de su armario, tomó su porta cd's y los metió en la mochila haciendo bulto con los libros del colegio. Apagó el estereo y salió de la habitación casi tirando a su hermana ya que estaba esperando afuera. Le valió todo y salió del departamento corriendo. La ojiazul no pudo hacer nada.

**§**

Se detuvo en el parque, muy cercano a la escuela y a una distancia considerable de su casa. Se había cansado, estaba débil, respiraba agitadamente y a pasos lentos llego a uno de los columpios del lugar. Cuando se calmo miro a su alrededor. Su hermana no lo había seguido, eso era un alivio para él. Se sentó dejando a un lado de él su mochila y así comenzó a columpiarse quietamente.

—Ya está atardeciendo— dijo para sí mirando a lo lejos el crepúsculo.

**§**

Todos los chicos reían animados. Estaban en la casa de Yuugi como todos los días. Anzu llevaba a la sala una bandeja de bocadillos en lo que Duke y Tristan hacían la tarea con ayuda del tricolor. Joey por su parte estaba completamente callado mirando la tele.

—¿Pasa algo?— le pregunto la castaña al Rubio a lo que él no parece escuchar. —Yuhu, Tierra a Joey.

—¿He?— volteo confundido.

—¿Qué te pasa, Joey? Has estado muy callado. Eso no es normal en ti.

—Quizá se le acabaron las baterías. Es un milagro — rió Tristan.

—No, no es eso— dio un largo suspiro y tomó uno de los bocadillos que Anzu le ofrecía. —Es sólo que…

—¿Sigues pensando en Malik, no?

—Sí, algo así. —

Silencio largo. Los amigos se observaron entre sí. Un poco angustiado. Yuugi medito un poco y pensó en la forma ideal para animar a Joey.

—¿Qué tal si llamamos a Malik?— sugirió — A ver como se siente. ¿Qué piensan?

—¡Es una genial idea!— exclamó Anzu. —¿Tienes su número telefónico?

—No, pero estoy muy seguro que Ryou lo tiene.

Joey sonrió mucho más animado. Llamaron al albino a su casa, pero parecía no responder.

—Hm… no responde, debe de estar haciendo algo o ausente— dijo Yuugi despegando su oído del auricular. —¿Alguno de ustedes tiene su celular?

—Creo que yo— Duke saco su teléfono móvil y reviso su lista de contactos. Los chicos estaba impacientes —Sí, aquí lo tengo.

—Dímelo— Yuugi de nueva cuenta marcó.

**§**

En casa de Ryou, quien se encontraba en su cama leyendo la Tarea para Literatura. No escuchó la primera llamada debido a los audífonos en sus oídos escuchando el cd de **Leave's eyes **que Malik le había prestado hace unos días.

—**_The way of… the ocean, touch my heart like… a Fire… _**—Cantaba animado, El teléfono dejo de sonar sin que se diera cuenta. —**_I cannot control… you, you have deeper layers… _**— Al poco tiempo sintió el vibrador en su pierna, se quito los audífonos, saco el teléfono de la bolsa y contesto. —¿Allô? —Apago el reproductor de cds a su lado —Sí. ¿Qué pasó Yuugi?… Pues, Kaiba lo llevo a su casa, debe de estar ahí…Sí, ya estaba mejor… sí, lo sé… no es para más, se lo merece, que piense en cada cosa que hace… Ok, sí… sí, nos vemos… — cuelga. Dio un largo suspiro y procedía a ponerse de nuevo en contacto con su música cuando sonó el teléfono esta vez el de su casa. Se estiro un poco para poder tomar el inalámbrico cerca de él, en el buró. —¿Allô?… Sí, soy yo… sí lo soy… no, Malik no está aquí… no, no sé donde pueda estar… creí que Kaiba no había llegado a su casa… Ah…ajá… sí… comprendo. Mire, trataré de localizarlo con el resto de mis compañeros, él no conoce muy bien la zona así que dudo que haya ido muy lejos…sí, descuide… no se preocupe, él tiene que aparecer. Sí, Adiós. — colgó de nueva cuenta. Dio un largo suspiro y se paró de su cama, tomó su chaqueta y salió de su casa en busca de Malik.

**§**

—Bueno… — respondió Isis muy desanimada —No, Malik no está ¿Quién habla?… Yuugi, pues no está se escapo de la casa… Sí, fue mi culpa, lo vi muy mal y no sé dónde haya ido. Estoy muy preocupada… ¿Sí?. ¿Enserio pueden hacer eso por mí? Se los estaría muy agradecida. Gracias, sí estaré al pendiente.

**§**

Yuugi había colgado. Permaneció en silencio por unos segundos y se viro lentamente a sus amigos. Quienes lucían preocupados debido a la llamada.

—Chicos, Malik se escapo de su casa. — anunció ante un grupo desconcertado. Joey no evito salir del lugar en busca de Malik.

—¡Espera!— exclamó la chica. Tan solo viéndolo alejarse de la casa.

**§**

Las luces se comenzaban a encender. Y el Egipcio había decidido escribir nuevamente. Se acercó a una banca que estaba debajo de un poste de luz y así comenzó a escribir.

**§ Pov's Malik §**

"**_Hola Padre, hola Madre_**

**_Hay tanto que no entiendo. Por favor no se enojen conmigo, de verdad voy a intentarlo. _**

_**Realmente lo haré lo mejor que pueda"**_

_La verdad. Ahora que lo pienso jamás me he llevado bien con nadie. Con nadie, en serio. Él único que paresia comprenderme era Odión. Pero él es de alguien que no me deseo acordar. Mis padres. Ellos nunca me pegaron ni mucho menos no soy tan tonto como para dejarme golpear. Nadie puede ponerme un dedo enzima si yo no lo autorizo. Todas las culturas son muy distintas entre sí, la forma de Japón es distinta a la de Egipto. Yo crecí ahí rodeado de arena… mucha arena _

_En lo largo de mi experiencia he podido observar que hay muchos tipos de oscuridad. Hay la Oscuridad que te mata silenciosamente que no sabes que tienes pero realmente está ahí latente como un pequeño caballito de Troya. Que sólo espera el momento adecuado para liberarse pero cuando te das cuenta ya es demasiado tarde. Otro tipo es que se da poco a poco, la recolección de traumas en toda tu infancia y la crisis de la pubertad es quien te hace ser quien eres en un futuro. Los miedos te dominan. Cuando experimentas la primera gran depresión o crisis es cuando ese lado oscuro se libera y te fregaste porque tienes que aprender a vivir con él por el resto de tu miserable vida y de eso se encarga: De hacer tu vida miserable. Hay quienes lo dominan y aprenden a vivir con él. Creen tener el control pero la verdad nunca se sabe quién es realmente quien posee la potestad del cuerpo. _

"**_No me culpen por cosas que no he hecho. Sí, me iré ahora mismo, y seré silencioso _**

_**¡Por favor paren de gritar, y ámenme!" **_

_La mente humana es muy compleja. Es un laberinto, cada cabeza es un mundo, cada individuo reacciona distinto ante varias clases de entorno. En muchas ocasiones lo que nos guía es la mente y no el "corazón" pero en otra es todo lo contrario. Ese lado oscuro es quien te guía de la forma que más le convenga para destruirte y causarte más daño. ¡NO ONE SAFE! —Nadie está a salvo— Dominarlo es una de las pruebas más complicadas que existe. Yo lo controlo pero me cuesta mucho, realmente lo intento, pero es tan terrible. _

_Hay del tipo liberal es aquella oscuridad que desde que tienes razón está ahí diciendo "hola soy tu lado oscuro, quiéreme mucho"… bueno no exactamente te dice eso, pero es una oscuridad que adoptas desde la infancia. Algo así como un ángel de la guarda, un ángel de la muerte. Eso se puede dar por varios motivos. La crianza de los padres; por ejemplo. Me iré más despacio, me llego a confundir. Los padres son quienes por ley te dicen que está bien y que está mal. Ya que tú no sabes nada del mundo, ellos son tus guías, se les llama padres cuando ellos son los que te crían "Madre quien cría más no quien engendra" llegué a oír por ahí. Así que desde niño te establecen sus cánones de conducta. Dígase: Aseo, Ideología, comportamiento, juegos, imagen y lo más importante: La religión. Así que los padres son responsables de nosotros hasta que por diferente clases de medios —La escuela, dígase— nos damos cuenta de que es lo real y lo que no. Los niños son inocentes, les gusta creer en cosas lindas y utópicas, juegan y son eso ¡Niños! Hay un gran debate en mí debido a que yo… pues yo no crecí como un niño normal, a lo que voy es que desde muy niño me tuve que enfrentar al mundo real: Solo. _

"**_Perdónenme por interponerme en su camino. Sólo quería a alguien que me abrasara y me escuchara_**

_**son solo ilusiones, lo son…"**_

_¿Cómo que solo? Pues bien. Mis padres fueron los que decidieron como criarme saber distinguir más allá del bien y del mal. Es algo muy complicado porque ahí no había quien me dijera lo que tenía que hacer así que todo lo fui descubriendo por mí mismo. Al final de todo a mis padres nunca les importo que yo creciera siendo una persona con miedo, miedo al mundo. Pero por instantes he llegado a desear que mi infancia fuera normal; Jugar ser ignorante. Encontrar la felicidad en la ignorancia. ¿Qué se siente ser normal? Es algo que a veces llega a perturbarme. Salir a la plaza, al cine, tener una novia, ser ignorante. No lo sé todo, de eso estoy conciente pero sé más que los demás. Sé que tan frío y cruel es el mundo, más allá de los pupitres de la preparatoria. Me gustaría llegar a tener la perspectiva de Wheller, ver el mundo tan divertido como él lo hace. Incluso la de Anzu… No. Lo más seguro es que todo sea rosa. _

_A lo que voy. Mi experiencia en la vida y en la lectura me ha hecho deducir algunas de las reglas para la vida. _

_**1.- "Conocernos a nosotros mismos":** Todo; tanto defectos y virtudes. Saber de qué somos capaces en todos los estados habidos y por haber.  
**2.- "Distinguir y ver más allá del bien y del mal":** De está forma nos podremos complica menos.  
**3.- "Ver todo por el justo medio":** La belleza de lo oscuro o la maldad escondida en la luz. Ser tú único juez y verdugo.  
**4.- "Aprender del dolor":** De la experiencia, de las cenizas que caen al suelo para poder sobrevivir. Nunca se deja de madurar cada día aprender algo nuevo.  
**5.- "Primero tú, luego tú, después tú y al último tú":** Creo que queda más claro que el agua.  
**6.- "El mundo entero es tu enemigo":** Nada te garantiza la fidelidad de los demás.  
**7.- "Los sueños y el odio son la fuerza":** Hay que tener razones para vivir, la inspiración.  
**8.- "Que se pierda todo menos el estilo":** Sí entonces que hay hacer sacrificios, siempre hay que tener en mente quienes somos.  
**9.- "Para poder decir que tienes talento primero debes creértela tú"** No daré más explicación.  
**10.- "Todo lo demás se deduce en lo anterior"**_

_Bien se puede tomar como una especie de manual. Ya es de cada quien lo que piensen, pero gracias a esas reglas soy quien soy, mis pecados son lo único que realmente es puro, lo que me hace ser como yo. Si mis ideales son pecados. Entonces permaneceré como un pecador…_

**"**_**Puedo ser libre y libre seré… ¿Pecador o justo, la línea es tan delgada"** _

**§ Fin del Pov §**

Terminó y cerró el libro.

—Y libre… seré—

Y cual fue su sorpresa al toparse con Joey. Quien lo miraba de una forma desconcertada, nervioso.

**To be continued**

* * *

Próximo capitulo: "**Still you pray, you never stray" **(Mientras reces, nunca te desviaras) 

**§Mikael Mudou§**

**"No es como si mataras a alguien, no es como si lo atravesaras con una maldita lanza. Habla con Jesucristo a ver si sabe las razones del por qué"**


	6. Mientras reces, nunca te desviarás

**Género—_Yaoi _**_(MariK&Malik) **AU **(Universo alterno) **Drama, Angts, Song fic, Dark fic y Pov's.**_

**Disclaimers —**_Los personajes de **Yu-Gi-Oh! **no me pertenecen. Ni la música utilizada en este fic. _

**Nota— **_Como siempre no tengo palabras para demostrarles lo apenado que me siento por no haber actualizado antes pero realmente tuve muchos problemas con mi maquina. Se me volvió a morir y luego tuve mucho trabajo en la escuela. Y la verdad he andado metido en otros proyectos que ya olvidé mi querido fic de Bathed in possession uno de mis predilectos y de los que más me reflejan. Agradezco como siempre todos sus cometarios y se los responderé en mi profile esperando que eso pueda amortiguar el golpazo. Para terminar muchas gracias por ayudarme a llegar a los **666 hits**__de este fic con el chapter pasado. ¡Thanks!  
_

* * *

**_Bathed in possession_**

6.- "**Still you pray, you never stray"**

By: **Mikael Mudou  
**

* * *

Tanto Joey como Malik se retuvieron la mirada no más de tres segundos. Ambos la desviaron uno a lado otro hacia abajo mirando la tierra que sus pies había revuelto en lo que escribía. 

Trató de no darle la importancia que Joey se merecía, después de todo, le sirvió para una cosa, ahora ya no lo necesitaba más. Aplicó su propia regla de sobre vivencia; por más cruel que le pareciera. Intentó alejarlo.

—…hem… Malik…— susurró levemente, acercándose cautelosamente.

La reacción del moreno fue simplemente tomar su libro, meterlo a la mochila y tratar de lucir lo más enfadado posible. Mientras menos cercar estuviera de las personas, menos daño habría para él. Se paró de la banca rápidamente para poder salir huyendo del lugar. Al momento en el que la mano del rubio sujetó su muñeca con fuerza.

—¡Espera! — le exclamó jalándolo hacia él intentando evitar algún contacto físico — Tenemos que hablar.

—Puedes tú… — lo miró directo a los ojos de nueva cuenta. —¿Decirme que ves más allá de esta mirada? — les cuestionó fieramente, a lo que el chico respondió en un dejo de asombro. La pregunta no se la esperaba.

Le soltó lentamente en un gran silencio.

—Entonces no tenemos nada de que hablar — dijo Malik dando media vuelta creyendo que eso haría un _Jaque_.

—…dolor… — Susurró Joey pensando con detenimiento las palabras que saldrían de su cavidad. —…odio, decepción, tristeza y entre una extraña pasión y no sé, un vacío.

—¿Qué has dicho?— le miró.

—Eso es lo que yo veo. Me preguntaste ¿No? Pues yo te respondí.

—¡No eres nadie para juzgarme! —

—Tú me preguntaste, y yo te dije lo que veía. —

—¡Calla!

—¡No me pienso callar, suficiente tengo que estar soportando a Kaiba para que también te tenga que obedecer!, Así qué, te vas a sentar allí mismo — señaló el columpio— y vas a escuchar lo que te tengo que decir ¿Entiendes?

—¡No, cállate!— gritó al tiempo de abalanzarse contra Joey, pero éste lo detuvo por los hombros, forcejeando y sacudiendo al moreno para que reaccionara, estaba en lo cierto, su extraño odio lo estaba segando. De una forma abrumadora.

—¡Cálmate, no todos te quieren matar! — lo sacudió por última vez sentándolo de golpe en la banca que estaba a un metro de ellos. —No todos somos malos. Como lo crees…

—Sí lo son… — respondió posando su mirada al frente. —todos son malos por naturaleza, eso es lo que nos hace humanos, después de todo.

—Pues, yo no lo creo. — sonrió tratando de poner sus ideas en orden.

—Difieres de mi idea porque eres de grupo de los idiotas.

—¡Hey! Gracias por el cumplido — dijo en un dejo de enfado. — Yo creo que todo eso de ser malo o no es _relativo_. Hay veces que se hacen locuras y eso es normal, es parte de la _naturaleza_ del ser humano. Cometemos errores, atrocidades, nos equivocamos y nos enamoramos, eso es normal. ¿Qué, nunca te has equivocado o enamorado? — cuestionó esperando ansioso la respuesta de la última palabra, que fue resulta con una simple risa.

—Soy un error andante — le respondió haciendo una mueca entre felicidad y desdicha. —Así que, creo que si muero dudo mucho que a los demás les importe. Estoy tan lleno de errores.

—Yo también, hoy fue la prueba _nata_. Pero no me acongojo por eso. Es normal, está en mi _naturaleza_ — rió animadamente, tratando de contagiar al egipcio.

—Dime una cosa… ¿Por qué tratas y tratas de ser mi amigo? —

—Simple. Porque me gusta conocer gente, tener amigos. Es la primera vez que conozco a alguien con una personalidad tan oscura. Eso me llama la atención.

—¿Acaso soy un objeto para tu diversión?

—¡No! No quiero decir eso. Es que, a mí no me _late_ caer en eso de la ignorancia, por eso trato de conocer a la gente para poder darme una idea de con quien estoy tratando. Para poder ser un buen amigo.

—¿Por qué le otorgas un valor tan exagerado a los amigos? — elevó la mirada al cielo, viendo las estrellas — Eso es algo que siempre me he cuestionado.

—¡Lo amigos son lo máximo! Cuando tienes problemas, son los primeros que te ayudan, cuando me siento triste son los primeros que me animan, cuando no hago la tarea son los primeros que me la pasan, cuando mi _jefe_ me corre de la casa, son los primero que me dan _posada_. ¿Qué, nunca has tenido un amigo?

Malik tardó en responder. Pensó con detenimiento.

—Sí, alguna vez tuve uno— bajó la mirada, cerrando los ojos tratando de retener las lagrimas, al sentir que sus propias emociones lo traicionaba.

—¿Y qué paso con él?

—Murió.

—Oh, lo siento…—

—Descuida. — descubrió los ojos, ahora calmados.

—Y bueno, te contaba sobre los amigos…

—¡Ya no quiero saber nada de tus _jodidos _amigos!—

—Oh, lo siento, quise decir, "nuestros" amigos. —

Y ante esto. Malik no evito mirarle con cierto semblante de confusión.

—No me veas con esa cara — dijo Joey un poco apenado —Si crees que no tienes a nadie quien te espere; pues te equivocas.

—Sólo lo dices para que vaya contigo. — respondió regresando la mirada al cielo.

—Nop — sonrió de nueva cuenta — Allá te espero un chico muy simpático que responder al nombre de Ryou. De hecho todos te andan buscando.

—…Buscándome…— susurró para sí.

**§**

—¿Lo encontraron?— cuestionó un chico angustiado de cabellera platinada. Quien veía como el resto de los chicos se cercaban uno a uno sin muchas buenas noticias.

—No, no está por la tienda — dijo Yuugi un poco agitado. Voltearon al ser deslumbrados un varias luces. El sonido estruendoso de las motocicletas cesó.

—No está en el centro — Alister se quito el casco al igual que sus compañeros.

—Lo busqué en todas las tiendas de disco, librerías, cafés y cosas parecidas. —

—Valon ¿Y por qué ahí?— preguntó de nueva cuenta Ryou.

—No sé, sólo traté de pensar como él — una gota de sudor recorrió la mejilla del castaño ante su propia respuesta. —Aún así en el centro no estaba.

—Tampoco regreso a la escuela pero… — Tristan quien permanecía en silencio hablo por fin y se desvió al ver dos figuras que venían hacia ellos. Del otro extremo del parque. —Miren allá.

Todos sin excepción viraron para verles. Ambas siluetas se dirigían hacia ellos en silencio. Uno con la cabeza baja y el otro que les saludaba.

—¡Son Joey y Malik!— exclamó Anzu con simple alegría.

—Qué alivio. Ya podremos ir a casa… — suspiró aliviado Raphael.

—¡Hey chicos! — saludaba el rubio felizmente.

Se reunieron para poder verles. Los dos estaba bien, al menos eso se veía. Y en cuanto llegaron un silencio los inundo. Uno incomodo que incluso se miraban entre ellos para ver quien era el primero que se atrevía a profanarle.

Una pequeña risita se escucho de entre los chicos. Ryou se poso enfrente de Malik quien elevó la mirada por primera vez desde que se juntaron. El albino le sonrió ampliamente y le ofreció la mano al moreno. Éste le miró confundido. No sabía lo que él quería. Arqueó una ceja.

—Vamos, Malik — dijo quietamente —Vayamos a casa.

Ante esto todos se adentraron en un silencio más profundo. Asombrados y a la vez confundidos por la proposición de Ryou; esperaron ansiosos la respuesta por parte del inadaptado. Quien sólo tomó la mano del albino y se dejo guiar por el chico que tenía una amplia – por no decir enorme- sonrisa. Antes de irse éste último les miró.

—Gracias chicos. Yo le avisaré a la hermana de Malik que ya apareció. — dicho esto ambos desaparecieron entre las oscuras calles simplemente alumbradas por la luna que ya hacia su aparición en lo más alto.

**§**

A pesar de vivir sólo y con su padre su casa parecía estar perfectamente limpia y organizada. No había duda que Ryou era un chico digno de admirar. Llegando a su morada lo primero que hizo fue comunicarse con la hermana de su ahora huésped. Diciendo que ya habían dado con él y que lo mejor era que pasara esa noche con él.

Le había costado trabajo convencer a su hermana pero al fin de cuentas lo logró. Nadie le decía que no; a excepción de Malik, claro estaba.

Ni una sola palabra había salido de su cavidad desde que llegaron sólo respondiendo en monosílabos o extraños sonidos. Habiendo curando sus heridas de nuevo –no sin antes obligarlo a ducharse- procedieron a merendar en ese mismo silencio incomodo al que Ryou ya estaba acostumbrado. No le dejaba de sonreír; y no era para menos ya que estaba completamente complacido de que estuviera a salvo. Y por supuesto a lo que Malik respondía con desvíos de mirada.

—¿Iras mañana a la escuela? — le cuestionó por séptima vez para tratar de sacarle de su ensimismamiento.

—…— miró a la nada. Señal buena para Ryou.

—Es mejor que mañana descanses todo el día. Mi padre está en un viaje y no vendrá hasta dentro de dos semanas. Así que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. Después de todo me siento muy pero muy aliviado de que estés bien. —bueno, al menos la conversación se alargo a más de una simple pregunta del albino y del silencio del moreno. —¿Qué me dices?—

—…No lo sé…— respondió simplemente tomando un pedazo de pan dulce y llevárselo hasta su boca. Masticando lentamente.

—Será mejor que te quedes. Yo pienso que mañana todos te comenzaran a hacer preguntas incomodas.

—Quizás. —

Tomando eso como una respuesta afirmativa ambos volvieron al silencio, a las sonrisas y al desvió de miradas por último al sonrojo.

**§**

Lo único que se podía escuchar en la habitación era el leve sonido de los reproductores de ambos chicos que de los audífonos de colaba en el lugar. Ryou dormía en su cama ladeado arrullado por el mismo cd que Malik le había prestado hace unos días. Mientras que este último en una bolsa de dormir del mismo anfitrión. Mirando –como siempre – al techo. Escuchando la melodiosa voz de Sara Brightman para así poder caer en un profundo y reparador sueño sin tener que preocuparse por encontrarle o no.

**§**

_El frío latente, ante una oscuridad completa y a la vez desolada. _

_Así era como podía describir el lugar en el que me encontraba, un extraño paraje desértico que bien me podría remontar a mis tierras. Sentí una extraña familiaridad hacia lo que veía frente de mí. _

_Una calle, solitaria, sin transito alguno. _

_Esta era la calle que usaba a diario para ir a la escuela. El mismo camino que usaba. Lo recorrió con cierta normalidad, como si de otro día común se tratara. Ese sentimiento de vana normalidad se apoderaba de mí y lo extraño fue ver a Ryou a mi lado. Me sonreía. Como siempre. Intente hacer lo mismo, pero ni un solo músculo de mi cara se movió. _

_No lo entiendo._

_¿Acaso e perdido toda acción de emoción alguna? _

_Me siento frío y a la vez vacío. No me gusta, puesto que debería estar acostumbrado. Pero estoy frió. No siento la cálida mano de ese chico tomando la mía. No tengo tacto. Y aún así extraño el calor que viene del cuerpo humano. Eso es, extraño mi humanidad. _

_Los humanos nos distinguimos de los animales sólo por una simple característica: Tenemos la capacidad de pensar por nosotros mismo, o al menos la teníamos. Porque hoy en día; nos guste o no, somos controlados por un sistema. Nos bombardean con cientos de ideas. Noticias, música, revistas, la red, televisión y muchas cosas más. Lo cual nos lavan el cerebro ocultándonos la verdad absoluta. _

_El creador hizo lo mismo, nos oculto la verdad y la puso en el árbol de la ciencia y la sabiduría. Lo curioso de esto es que el mismo árbol estaba en el jardín donde el primer hombre y la segunda mujer habitaban. Esto me hace creer que ellos dos sólo fueron victimas de un juego cruel de "Dios". Aún hay muchas cosas que no comprendo acerca de este relato. Lo incoherente que es. Y que nos muestra parte de la naturaleza del ser humana y la comparación con los animales. Ya que ambos somos curiosos. Nos atrae lo desconocido como a un insecto la luz. _

_Somos la única raza –exceptuando a los delfines- que tenemos sexo por placer y como simple deseo carnal de nuestros bajos instintos. Y la única que asume las consecuencias de lo que sucede. Los únicos que sabemos que hacemos daño. Lo disfrutamos y lo padecemos. Extrañamos y valoramos a los demás. _

_Amamos y sufrimos. Sabemos lo que es el dolor. Forma parte de nosotros. Así como la avaricia. Porque siempre queremos más. Tenemos un Ego difícil de llenar. _

_Asumiendo las consecuencias. En ocasiones sólo pensamos en nosotros mismos. Como los animales. Sólo por nuestro bien y no por el de nuestra manada. Las cosas materiales son lo único que hoy en día nos importa; nuestro territorio. _

_Los sentimientos están fuera de moda, por completo y obsoletos. _

**"El dinero mata carita"**

_¿Esto es la humanidad, esta es mi humanidad, está es mi naturaleza?_

_La naturaleza es nuestro estado más puro antes del perfecto que es la oscuridad. Nuestra naturaleza es nuestra verdadera cara la cual ocultamos siempre detrás de una máscara de apariencias llamada personalidad o modo de ser. Lo que me hace puro es mi estado de abandono y oscuridad. Lo que me hace perfecto es la falta de emociones que me hagan sentir dolor. Porque el dolor no es algo admitido. El dolor no está en mis cánones de vida. Ni para mí ni para quienes me rodean. Porque siendo franco nadie merece dolor. Aunque todos en este mundo tenemos lo que nos merecemos. Así como todos tenemos un precio. _

_Esto es el mundo real; y yo no quiero ser parte de él. _

**§**

Sostenía la linterna manual con su cavidad para poder escribir sin tener que prender la luz y molestar al durmiente platinado. Pasaban más allá de las dos de la madrugada y Malik aún no podía concebir el sueño. Eso le extraño. Terminó sin muchas ideas sólo una insípida frase alusiva. Comenzaba a perder el estilo. Pensó él.

—¿Aún despierto?— le llamó una adormilada voz. A lo que él sólo le alumbro con la lámpara.

—No. Estás soñando conmigo— respondió con cierta indiferencia y un tono de burla.

—A bueno… — cerró los ojos para poder volver a dormir. Tratando de poder interpretar lo que acababa de escuchar. Mientras el moreno apago el artefacto y se acomodó para poder tratar de profundizar. —¿eh?— reaccionó abriendo de par en par sus bellos ojos castaños. Al notar que no había ya la luz y que Malik dormía en su bolsa, se sugestionó y poco después encogió sus hombros. —Creo que sí estaba soñando.

—No estabas soñando— dijo Malik ladeándose para verle.

—¿No puedes dormir?—

—¿Estoy dormido?— y con eso su pregunta fue resuelta. Ryou deseaba que por primera vez no le respondiera con sarcasmo, pero era algo imposible.

—¿Quieres charlar? Dicen que hablo tanto que dejo a la gente dormida.— rió un poco seguido de Malik. Aunque la risa de éste era un poco más opaca.

—Como quieras.— Respondió. Mirando al techo.

—¿Qué opinas de Joey?— El platinado cuestiono curioso y no pudo evitar ver el semblante de sorpresa que se formó en el moreno. —Es un lindo chico ¿No lo crees?

—Creí que charlaríamos no que me harías preguntas — fue su simple evasiva.

—Oh, lo siento. Bueno, si quieres tú pregunta.

—En realidad — dudó — hay algo que quiero saber de tú persona desde hace mucho tiempo. — le miró de reojo a lo que él le respondió ladeando su cuerpo para poder verle más de cerca. —¿Nunca has tenido pensamientos _sucios_?

—¿Sucios?— repitió asombrado —¿Te refieres a eróticos? —

—No, esos cualquiera los tiene. Creo que no plantee bien la pregunta… quiero decir. Qué si nunca has pensando o querido hacer daño o matar a alguien.

—¡Ah! Pues…— elevó la mirada y pensó con detenimiento— pues creo que… creo que…

—¿Crees que…?—

—¿Te digo algo y no te burlas?—

—¿Me ves con cara que burlarme de las demás personas?— bueno ahí estaba con su ya clásica respuesta sarcástica.

—Bueno es que. Hay veces que cuando me enfado mucho con las personas. Como mi padre por ejemplo. Sí me da ganas de matarle. Pero hubo una ocasión en especial que te juro; y no es broma, que oí una voz en mi cabeza diciendo que… pues… ¡Pues eso!

—¿Qué lo mataras?—

—Sí y hay veces que pienso cosas que no quiero pensar. ¡Pero ya sé es raro! Eres a la primera persona que le digo esto.

—No creo que sea raro — dijo poniéndole más atención ante su situación —Y nunca… ¿Le has hecho caso a esa voz?—

—¿Bromeas, cierto? —

—No¿Jamás lo has intentado? O será acaso… ¿Qué le temes?—

—Quizás… Pero me pasa raras veces, sólo cuando me enfado o las cosas no me salen bien. Ya sabes el clásico "te lo dije" ¿Tú qué opinas?—

—Qué estás igual de loco que yo — rió entre dientes, animado.— Pienso que es esa parte de tu conciencia que está reprimida ¿No te cansas siempre de ser un _niño bueno_? Nunca has querido hacer cosas _malas_.

—¿Cosas malas, como qué?—

—Pues… no sé. Ensuciarte.

—¿Ensuciarme como tener relaciones?— respondió con un gran sonrojo.

—Bueno — desvió la mirada al techo— puede ser una interesante definición de _ensuciarte_.

—¡Ah! Lo siento. No pensé que no pensaras lo mismo que yo. ¡Lo ves! Esas son las cosas que no quiero pensar. — se dio a sí mismo una leve bofetada.

—Eres un adolescente, no puedes evitar pensar en ello. Por cierto ¿Has tenido relaciones alguna vez? —

—¡Claro qué no!

—Vaya, no te sonrojes mucho que no es para tanto— se burlo. — sólo lo decía de broma. Pero ¿No te dan ganas?

—Bueno… ¡No! Claro que no¡Te imaginas echar a perder tu vida por una calentura de veinte minutos! — lo negó por completo. Dando a relucir su situación de responsabilidad.

—¿Quién dijo de hacerlo con una chica? —

—¿Perdón?— Reacciono de súbito.

—Sí. Sabes a lo que me refiero ¿No te dan curiosidad los hombres? Hacerlo con alguno de tu mismo género sería una divertida forma de _ensuciarte_ y de retar al _todopoderoso_, a la sociedad, la familia… ya que según el librito _mágico_. "Eso" está simplemente prohibido. Hazle caso a tus instintos. — dijo mientras se acercaba a él lentamente.

—¡Err… mis instintos me dicen que ya es hora de dormir! — Ryou estaba más que nervioso, llegaba a un grado de estar asustado. Se acomodó de tal forma que le daba la espalda a su invitado. —Buenas noches—

Fue la última palabra que se pronunció en la habitación.

Ambos trataron de conciliar el sueño cada uno pensando en su situación. Ryou en la ¿propuesta? Indecorosa del rubio cenizo. Y Malik en lo que hace poco le contó. Eso podría ser una prueba de su teoría de la oscuridad (Creo que en el capitulo 3) que muy pronto se podría convertir en ley. Eso le alarmó porque así fue como conoció a Marik. De poco en poco. Se manifestaba en pensamientos y en ciertos momentos. No lo entendía. Quizás pronto se enfrentaría a otro ente de igual naturaleza que su oscuro. Sólo tal vez.

**§**

—¿Qué haces aquí, perro faldero?— cuestionó Kaiba descendiendo de la amplia limosina que estaba justo frente a la escuela.

—¡Nada que te importe niño rico! — le respondió enseñándole la lengua.

—Por primera vez tienes razón. No me importa — caminó de largo riendo con su característica burla.

—Ja – ja —

—¡Hola Joey!— saludó una voz detrás de él.

—¡Hola Ryou! — respondió de igual forma, mirando a ambos lados —¿Y Malik?

—¡Ah! Él no vino, se quedo descansando en mi casa. Mínimo creo que dormirá dos días seguidos. — rió animado. —Pero él está bien.

—Menos mal. —

—¿Y qué haces aquí?—

—¿Yo?— se auto señalo — nada, nada en realidad nada. ¿Entramos? — señaló la escuela y ambos procedieron a entrar.

Hoy sin duda sería un día aburrido sin él. Sin Malik

**To be Continued.  
**

* * *

**Nota:** Este capítulo ya tenia tiempo escrito así que si se me fueron varias faltas ortográficas. Lo siento mucho. Las corregiré cuando tengas más tiempo. Gracias de ante mano. Y por cierto para los que leen mi fic en la sección de **YGO GX, **actualizo la próxima semana. 

Próximo capitulo: "**Give me, One more medicated peaceful moment" **(Dame, Un momento más de paz medicada)

**§ Mikael Mudou §**

"**_Debes cortar, limpiar, recortar y servirlo, residuo umbilical que me protege de matarte"_**


End file.
